Construyendo a Edward
by Elizabeth McCullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego, esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón en el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **Edward POV**

Una falda corta a cuadros, una camisa apretada de color blanco, rizos largos y deliciosos, ojos color chocolate enormes y sensuales, los labios rosados y llenos.

Los chicos de la secundaria Forks se volvieron locos.

Había estado viendo desde lejos durante todo el día, como Isabella Swan, la chica nueva, causó en la escuela un torbellino. Por una vez, yo, el Geek, nerd, mosca en la pared, Edward Masen, podía entender _exactamente_ lo que estaban sintiendo. Porque Isabella Swan verdaderamente era la criatura más impresionante y hermosa en la que jamás había puesto los ojos.

No había tenido una oportunidad con ella todavía, pero había visto la forma en que los ojos de los otros chicos se ponían vidriosos a la vista de ella, y la forma en que las multitudes se diluían para darle paso, haciendo su camino por los pasillos. Todavía no había podido verla sin alguien a su lado. Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton. Los enumeré en mi mente, cada uno era peor que el anterior. Sin duda, este último ya la había encantado, con una palabra o en la cama. ¡Demonios! Sabia que ella había follado con Mike Newton en el armario del conserje. Fruncí el ceño ante la idea. Sería muy propio de él el haber entrado ya en las bragas de la chica nueva, había estado con la mayor parte de la población femenina. ¿Qué la hace diferente?

Cerré la puerta de mi casillero. Antes de que nos mudáramos aquí, no me había hecho ideas prejuzgadas sobre las personas. Me daba asco yo mismo, ahí estaba yo, ya acusando mentalmente a esta nueva chica de haber dormido con Newton, el mejor jugador. El mayor idiota. Me di media vuelta e hice mi camino por el pasillo hacia la cafetería, y seguí castigándome a mí mismo por juzgar a las personas. Estaba a medio camino cuando me sentí tropezar con algo. Mi maleta cayó al suelo, derramando mis cosas, mis gafas cayeron del hueco de mi nariz y aterrizaron delante de mí. Reprimí un gemido, sabía que era mejor hacer caso omiso de lo que me rodeaba. Alguien _siempre_ trataba de hacerme tropezar. Era un tonto.

Extendí la mano para agarrar mis gafas, pero levante la vista justo a tiempo para ver como algo blanco enceguecedor descendía sobre ellos, rompiendo el cristal.

—Vaya —dijo una petulante voz, en voz alta—No te había visto, Masen —. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Mike Newton de pie frente a mí, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos casi cegadores. _Debería haberlo sabido_.

Mike Newton, el Mr. Popular de la escuela. Él era un atleta, un playboy, un culo de primeras aguas. Al parecer, el hecho de que yo no era exactamente guapo, llevaba gafas, y tenía algo más que el aire entre mis oídos me hacia un blanco perfecto para sus abusos. Lo había ofendido de alguna manera, cuando había empezado la escuela hace tres años, cuando mi familia se había trasladado desde Alaska, y desde entonces, el lema de Mike parecía haberse convertido en algo como: Un día sin vergüenza, superando o burlándose de Edward Masen era un día perdido. Era muy molesto, y todavía no tenía idea de que había hecho para merecerlo.

Me levanté del piso para ver a la gente pateando mis cosas. Tyler, Eric, y Lauren estaban entre ellos. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una sonrisa similar a la de Mike. Empecé a recoger mis cosas, teniendo que agarrarlas por debajo de los pies de la gente. Mi ensayo de Inglés, que había sido escrito cuidadosamente la noche anterior, había sido pisado con los zapatos embarrados, y la segunda página había sido prácticamente arrancada en tres partes. Suspiré, aferrando mis cosas a mi pecho, antes de preguntarme donde Mike habría ocultado mis gafas.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con ellas. El vidrio estaba roto, pero me preguntaba si iba a hacer lo que es decente. Las recogió y retiro mano. Tal vez, después de todo este tiempo, él podría haberse sentido... mal?

Mi pequeña llama de esperanza se extinguió rápidamente cuando estalló de risa, y tiró las gafas delante de mí. Mis manos estaban llenas, así que no había podido atraparlas, y cayeron al suelo, rompiendo el cristal completamente. Lo vi alejarse entonces, riendo con sus amigos.

Empujé mis cosas en mi mochila. Me alegro de que, por una vez, no las habían mirado y se habían burlado de ellas. La última vez, había tenido la mala suerte de haber llevado Orgullo y prejuicio conmigo. Me encantó el libro, pero al parecer, la lectura de una novela clásica no era muy buena para los 'sagrados' en estos días. Realmente no me importa nada más.

Me agaché para recoger mi montura, y los pedazos de vidrio que estaban dispersos por el suelo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó una voz dulce. Miré hacia arriba para encontrar a Angela Webber, una de las pocas personas amables y de buen corazón en esta escuela, se inclinó hacia mí, recogiendo los pequeños trozos de vidrio.

— ¡No, tú no deberías hacer eso! —le dije rápidamente—. Podrías hacerte daño con el cristal.

Ella se rió de mí dulcemente.

—No te preocupes, voy a tener cuidado. Además, mi madre y mi hermano siempre están dejando caer sus gafas y rompiéndolas, así que tengo un poco de experiencia — sonrió amablemente.

Me agradaba mucho Angela. Ella siempre era dulce y amable, y siempre se tomaba el tiempo para hablar conmigo. Por lo general, al menos una vez al día. Se llevaba bien con los 'populares'; seguidores de Mike Newton, pero ella tiende a ser un poco mas reservada que el resto... no era una oveja, que adoraba al idiota de pelo rubio. También era inteligente, y una de las pocas personas que no se encontraba en el "pequeño libro negro" de Newton. Ella estaba en una relación a largo plazo con un tipo llamado Ben. No sabía su apellido, pero él estaba un año por debajo de nosotros. Había conseguido un montón de mierda cuando habían empezado a salir, pero yo la admiraba, porque se había aferrado. Ahora que lo pienso, ella probablemente tiene un montón de mierda por hablar conmigo también.

Cuando recogimos todo el vidrio que encontramos, me sonrió de nuevo y se ofreció a dejarme sentar afuera con ella y Ben, ya que tenían la intención de tomar el sol. Me negué, no queriendo importunar a la pareja. En cambio, me vio con tristeza mientras se dirigía fuera. Me dirigí a la cafetería. Por suerte, mi vista no era tan mala, y yo estaba siempre avistado, en lugar de miope. Por lo único que llevaba los lentes todo el tiempo era por costumbre y porque era más fácil que ponérmelos de nuevo cada vez que quería leer un libro. Pensé en cambiar eso cuando llegué un nuevo par, obviamente, yo no quería tener que sustituirlos otra vez.

Cogí una manzana y una botella de agua del mostrador, y me dirigí a mi mesa de siempre. Como de costumbre, estaba vacía, hasta que me senté. Nadie quería sentarse con Edward Masen, el perdedor de la escuela.

Mirando alrededor del lugar, no me sorprendió ver a Isabella Swan sentada en la mesa popular. Mike Newton parecía estar hablándole al oído, mientras que Jessica Stanley parecía estar haciendo lo mismo desde el otro lado. Sus expresiones faciales no se veían exactamente prometedoras en ninguno de ellos, pero ¿que iba a saber? No era exactamente experto en las interacciones sociales.

De repente levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos. Rápidamente me di la vuelta, atrayendo mi botella de agua para tomar un sorbo. Me sentí avergonzado de que ella me atrapara mirándole. De repente me pregunté que protocolo hay para admirar una chica de lejos, antes de la supresión de un ataque de risa. Admirando su belleza no me llevaría a ninguna parte. Incluso si la admiraba desde lejos, sería estúpido. Isabella había captado la atención de la mayoría de los chicos en la escuela, no había manera de que yo, el humilde, impopular, Edward Masen fuera capaz de hacer algún tipo de impacto en su vida. Me preguntaba cual era su tipo.

Mike. Él era el tipo de cada chica, al parecer.

A excepción de Ángela. Al menos sabía que él era un delincuente, aunque de la otra chica no sabía nada todavía. Yo les daba lastima; más adelante en la vida se verían de nuevo y se darían cuenta de que habían estado perdiendo su tiempo con un imbécil.

La campana sonó, señalando el final del almuerzo. Rápidamente salí de la sala, no quería quedar atrapado entre todos los que se dirigieron a la puerta al mismo tiempo. Llegué a Biología poco después, tomando mi lugar habitual en el fondo de la clase. Yo era la única persona allí sin un compañero. Funcionaba muy bien para mi, no tenía que aguantar algún tipo burla a lo largo de la clase. Sólo a las personas ocasionales que me miran desde el otro lado del salón.

Saqué mis libros y esperé a que el resto de la clase entrara. Llegaron en grupos de dos y de tres, charlando en voz alta sobre los acontecimientos del día.

—¡Ella está caliente!

—Golpearía ligeramente ese culo.

—¡Puto Phitt!

Abrí mis libros en la página que estaríamos trabajando ese día, y traté de concentrarme en la lectura, en lugar de escuchar el club de fans de Isabella Swan expresar sus pensamientos vulgares.

Unos momentos más tarde me saco de mi lectura el sonido del otro sitio junto a mi al ser corrido. Miré hacia arriba y me congelé. Isabella Swan estaba sentándose en la mesa junto a mí. Sus nuevos libros de texto brillantes fueron arrojados en un pequeño montón sobre la mesa delante de ella. Vi como corrió su hermoso cabello fuera de su cara, y mi nariz fue asaltada por el olor a fresas.

Se dio la vuelta en su asiento para mirarme, y me dio una vista impresionante de su cara perfecta. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la mía, pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas, como si se hubiera sonrojado un poco. Su rostro era en forma de corazón, enmarcado por el tipo de cabello por el que quisieras pasar tus manos a través de el. Sus ojos eran profundos, de un extraño color marrón, y bordeados por unas largas pestañas negras. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada, mientras que sus labios eran llenos, de color rosa, y pidiendo ser besados.

—Soy Bella, Bella Swan —me dijo, sonriendo cálidamente, y saludándome con una de sus pequeñas manos.

—Uh —balbuceé: —Yo soy, er, Edward Masen —le dije, y estoy seguro de que me sonroje. Tomé su mano y suavemente la sacudí; Me replantee. Levanté su mano guiándola a mis labios, y besé su piel perfecta. Mi madre a menudo me decía que yo había nacido en el siglo equivocado.

Sentí un cosquilleo de electricidad cuando nuestra piel se tocó, y casi me caigo hacia atrás. Me pregunté si ella lo había sentido también. Cuando retiró la mano unos momentos después, ella abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo más. Por desgracia, el señor Banner eligió ese momento para comenzar la clase, se dirigió a la parte delantera de su escritorio, y comenzó el tema de hoy.

No pude apartar mis ojos de Bella en toda la clase, disfrutando la forma en que mordió el extremo del bolígrafo, y la forma en que apoyó su mano sobre la mesa, cuando no estaba escribiendo. Después de un rato, me di cuenta de que estaba citando versos de Romeo en mi cabeza, y trate de concentrarme en la clase. Fallé miserablemente. Líneas de Romeo se fusionaron con las de Mr. Darcy, que desembocaban en el señor Rochester.

' _Te quiero como mi propia carne. Te ruego que te cases conmigo. Di "Edward, dame tu nombre". Di "Edward, me casaré contigo_ ".

Me sentí ridículo al final de la clase. Apenas la había visto y hablado con ella, y mi mente ya estaba citando proclamaciones de matrimonio. Por supuesto, ella era hermosa, ¡Demonios!, ni siquiera su nombre le hacia justicia. Pero eso era todo lo que sabía. Estaba siendo un adolescente hormonal. Por primera vez en mi vida, podría compararme con otros chicos de mi edad. La confesión no me llenaba exactamente de alegría.

Salí corriendo del salón de clases cuando Biología termino. Me salté Gimnasia completa.

Volví a casa bajo la lluvia. El primer día de clase siempre trae consigo una broma relacionada con mi amado coche, que había decidido no arriesgar esta vez. Todo el camino me llene de pensamientos sobre Bella.

 _¿Que me estaba haciendo esta chica?_

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. :D A mi me encanta esta historia, así que decidí traducirla para ustedes. Espero me apoyen con sus Reviews_**

 ** _He corregido algunos errores._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._**

 ** _Ki-Kisses! :3_**

 ** _-Elizabeth_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mia, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Bella POV**

Mi respuesta a las preguntas de Charlie en cuanto a cómo fue mi primer día en la escuela, fue un encogimiento de hombros. No había sido algo especial; nada inspiraba la escritura. Lamentablemente tengo que explicarle todo el acontecimiento aburrido, en detalles, a mi madre más adelante, a través del maravilloso medio de e-mail. Al menos era por medio de letras y no por el teléfono sabiendo que tendría que fingir entusiasmo. Me pregunté cuántas mentiras podría decir sobre el lugar en mi e-mail.

—Fue genial —empezaría—. Interesantes personas. Todo el mundo es muy acogedor.

Muy acogedor, era la ambigüedad del siglo. Antes de que terminaran las clases mi bolsillo se había convertido en una papelera, lleno de notas y números de teléfono. Había conservado unos cuantos de las chicas, por si acaso, pero del grupo de chicos los había desecho sin pensarlo dos veces.

—He hecho algunos nuevos amigos ya —mi triste carta continuaría—Mike Newton, y Lauren Mallory —Haría uso de sus nombres porque eran los únicos que podía recordar. Ellos estaban atrapados en mi cabeza, porque estoy totalmente segura de que comenzaba a odiarlos.

Me deshice del número de Lauren con el de los chicos. De ninguna manera la llamaría.

De hecho, la única persona que me había gustado hasta ahora era el chico en mi clase de Biología. Edward, había dicho que así era su nombre, sonrojándose un poco. Él había robado mi lema. Siempre me sonrojo. Y, por supuesto, su sonrojo había causado que me sonrojara de vuelta. Algo embarazoso. Le diría a mamá de él también; las mentiras eran siempre más exitosas cuando se le deja con una pizca de verdad.

—Conocí a un chico bastante interesante en clase de Biología, parecía agradable, pero no llegue a hablar mucho con él, ya que el profesor inicio la clase dando la lección. Se llama Edward.

Qué vergüenza. Él corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, tan pronto como sonó la campana. Era una persona con la que no me importaría hablar un poco mas . Había oído hablar de él por Newton y sus compinches en el almuerzo. 'Friki total', ellos habían dicho, 'Perdedor impopular', 'Marica'. No hace falta decir que no les gustaba. Esto me hizo estar aún más interesada en ser su amiga. Además, el hecho de que sus primeras palabras para mí no eran " _¡Oh, Dios mío! Eres de Arizona, ¿verdad?_ " o " _Hey nena, necesitas un guía turístico_ ", acompañado por un guiño.

No me gustan los chicos fáciles. ¿Dónde estaba el reto?

Por ejemplo, no estaría llamando a Mike Newton, a los cuatro números que él me había dado; Ya que ahora están en un bote de basura en la escuela. ¿Quién demonios tiene cuatro números?. Cretino engreído. Además de tener un ego que, estaba segura, era la recopilación de su pequeño pene. Había tenido que soportar oírlo hablar de él, regodearse durante el almuerzo sobre cómo le había hecho algo a 'ese pequeño idiota nerd' antes del almuerzo. Ahora sabía perfectamente que hablaba de Edward. Creo haberlo visto un par de veces en los pasillos, pero en esos momentos furtivos tenía sus gafas; en Biología, sin embargo, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda fueron descubiertos. Esos ojos eran del verde más profundo que jamás había visto en mi vida. Se fortaleció mi resolución de que Dios sabía _exactamente_ lo que estaba haciendo cuando hizo a Edward.

El muchacho era alto y delgado, de piel pálida y pelo cobrizo inusual, que cae alrededor de su cara en desorden. Quería, en gran medida, revolver su cabello. Mi atracción por él aumento más, cuando vi sus magníficos labios de color rosa, sus ojos brillantes, y una copia de 'Cumbres Borrascosas' saliendo de su maleta. Tenía que admitir que ver uno de mis libros favoritos en la maleta de un hombre era un giro definitivo.

Encendí mi ordenador e inconscientemente me pregunté si debía incluir que Edward también era uno de los hombres más atractivos del planeta, cuando escribí mi dirección de e-mail. Decidí que no, Rene podría tener un ataque al corazón con el gozo de la noticia. Yo no era de esas chicas que tenía muchos novios, los que había tenido eran de corto plazo. Creo que me sentía como ella. Después del divorcio con papá me había desactivado de los chicos. Y odiaba tratar con la culpa de Rene.

Mi relación de más larga duración había sido con Justin. Alto, moreno y guapo. Era el típico "Chico bueno ". Él fue genial en la cama, era más de lo que había pedido en un chico, y cito a Orgullo y prejuicio para nuestra primera cita. Yo pensaba que era muy cercano a la perfección.

A continuación, las drogas comenzaron y conseguí salir de allí más rápido que Linford Christie. Los cigarrillos, el alcohol y el sexo habían estado bien. Pero yo no estaba en esa mierda. Hubiera roto nuestra relación de todos modos. En ese momento, me decidí a ir a Forks. Mamá decía que necesitaba más tiempo con su nuevo marido Phil; que se veían en muy pocas ocasiones, ya que ella tenía que quedarse para cuidar de mí. He estado aquí un par de días, así que no tenía dudas de que ella ya estaba en algún lugar muy lejos de Phoenix, en los brazos de su amado.

El ordenador finalmente cargó y empezó el cuento de mi "emocionante" primer día en la escuela. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ya estuviera hecho. Amablemente le dije a mamá que probablemente no escribiría mucho, ya que tendría a mis nuevos amigos para pasar el rato. Eso probablemente no fuera cierto, pero definitivamente no estaría enviando diez e-mails al día, algo que ella probablemente estaba esperando. Había estado aquí menos de una semana y ya le había enviado correo tres veces. Eso, en mi opinión, era mucho más de lo necesario.

Apagué mi ordenador, y me puse a desempacar la última caja con mis posesiones. Tres cajas habían llegado esta mañana, antes de que yo saliera. Estaban llenos de libros y CDs. Mi reproductor de CD ya estaba en mi escritorio, al lado de mi cama.

Al abrir la primera caja, saqué el primer Cd que vi. Emerson Heart, Lovely. Lo puse en el reproductor y presioné 'Play'; relajante como la música llena mi habitación. Había olvidado lo mucho que me encanta este álbum.

—How long, can we wait here —cante sola—. To say, goodbye.

Empecé sacando álbumes, y a apilarlos en una de las repisas encima de mi escritorio. Me senté al lado de este. Vacío. Excepto por mi colección de Jane Austen y Bronte, novelas que había traído. Ya los había leído todos y estaba comenzado a leer la colección de Jane Austen otra vez. Me alegré de que mis otros libros hubieran llegado. Me encanta Austen. Ya podía recitar el libro completo dentro de mi memoria. En serio necesitaba algún nuevo pasatiempo.

Aunque se supone que tendría que acostumbrarme a él; no es como que me interese pasar los fines de semana con una persona que acabo de conocer. Arranque en la siguiente repisa y comencé a apilar mis libros en los estantes. Los había empacado alfabéticamente, listo para ponerlos en sus lugares legítimos cuando llegara aquí. Austen fue seguido por Bronte, el cual fue seguido por Conrad. Faulkner, Huxley, Lawrence, Nabokov, Orwell, Pasternak, Shelly, Shakespeare, Twain. ¡Dios, amaba los clásicos!.

Algunas novelas modernas estaban en la estantería. Reneé los llamaban mis 'Placeres Culpables'; pero no me sentía culpable de leer buenos libros; Acabo de ver que los clásicos eran más dignos de espacio en mis estantes que las novelas modernas. Me encantó el lenguaje de la modernidad en sus escritos. Robert Jordan y Patrick Suskind eran dos de los autores modernos que merecían estar en mis estanterías. Ellos eran brillantes.

Doble las cajas de forma que no ocuparan mucho espacio y saque la basura de la papelera. Sacudí mis manos dando por finalizado mi trabajo.

Volví a mi habitación a hacer mi tarea, era una muy fácil. Ya había leído los libros que estábamos trabajando en Literatura. Yo no era arrogante, pero me enorgullecía de mi intelecto. No tuve ningún reparo en llamar a gente como Mike Newton, cabeza hueca. Ya que él simplemente ya lo era. Los otros chicos en la escuela secundaria de Forks podrían no querer llegar a ninguna parte en la vida. Pero yo si. Y Cuando lleguen mis calificaciones finales, estaría fuera de aquí. El instituto era mi ostra, y yo no podía esperar para ver el mundo en todo su esplendor.

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, perdonen algunos errores :D_**

 ** _Actualizaré todos los Lunes o Martes o Miércoles._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_**

 ** _Ki-besos_**

 ** _Elizabeth_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mia, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capitulo mas agradable para ustedes.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **EPOV**

Como de costumbre, la enfermedad se produjo completamente en el momento equivocado. Haber caminado a casa bajo la lluvia terminó con fiebre, lo que significó que me pasé el resto de la semana en casa, en la cama. Di la excusa de que quería tomar un poco de aire cuando Esme, mi madre para todos los intentos y propósitos, había dudado de mi torpeza al caminar a la escuela con el clima de Forks. Ella era buena en ello, pero no me cuestionó. También me consiguió un nuevo par de gafas cuando admití que se me habían roto accidentalmente. Mi historia involucraba una lección de gimnasio.

A veces me preocupaba que ella supiera exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía cómo podría haber sido. Yo, ciertamente, nunca le dije nada y, hacía algún tiempo, había hecho jurar a mis hermanos que guardarían el secreto.

Por desgracia, mis hermanos me dejaron al final de año para entrar a la universidad. Alice fue promovida un año, así que pudo graduarse con su novio Jasper y su hermana gemela Rosalie. Se graduaron con mi hermano mayor, Emmett, que había fallado a propósito, él se atrasó un año así podía graduarse con Rosalie, con quien estaba saliendo. Sin duda, este año, la intimidación que formaban Newton y sus delincuentes sólo empeoraría sin la amenaza de Emmett. Él era fuerte, grande y corpulento, con un buen gancho derecho. Alice y Rosalie también daban bastante miedo, con tacones aguja de seis pulgadas y una muy buena puntería; cualquier hombre sería un estúpido si las tenía de enemigas, había aprendido esa lección hacía mucho tiempo.

Me hubiera gustado ser promovido algunos años para estar al lado de Alice, pero en esa época quería conocer gente de mi edad y socializar con más personas aparte de mi familia, entonces me había aparecido una gran idea. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error, ya era demasiado tarde. Incluso si hubiera pedido ser promovido un año, sólo habría podido hacerlo en dos materias.

 _Y,_ me dije a mí mismo, _nunca habría visto a Bella_.

Supuse que cuando regresara Bella estaría firmemente integrada en el grupo de los populares. No había duda de que sería el sabor de la semana de Mike, colgando de su brazo, sonriéndole tontamente como Jessica, Lauren y las otras. La imagen me puso enfermo. Esperaba desesperadamente que ella no fuera como ellas.

Mi estómago cayó al pensar en todos los rumores acerca de mí que ella podría haber escuchado en una semana. Sabía que había algunos malos alrededor. Inventar rumores parecía ser uno de los pocos talentos de Mike. Probablemente su único talento. Alice y yo habíamos pasado juntos una noche pensando horribles rumores para difundir acerca de Mike. Había reído tanto y tan duro como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Alice siempre tenía una manera de animar a los que la rodeaban y siempre había sido la más cercana a mí en nuestra pequeña familia, probablemente ya que ella tenía mi edad. También porque, en cierto modo, me gustaba mimarla; a pesar de que tenía mi edad siempre pensaba en ella como mi hermana pequeña. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y yo la adorábamos. Al igual que Rosalie y Jasper, ahora que lo pienso. Aunque Jasper, probablemente, era el único de nosotros con el derecho de hacerlo.

Emmett, Alice y yo fuimos adoptados por los Cullen, Carlisle y Esme; y nos mudamos muchas veces. Jasper y yo nos conocimos en una escuela para chicos, cuando estábamos en Alaska. Nos convertimos inmediatamente en buenos amigos. Era amable, tranquilo, inteligente y reservado. Él era como yo, pero más fresco. A las chicas les encantaba Jasper porque era un rubio alto con un acento sureño que, según Alice, era _para_ _morirse_. En el momento en que nos conocimos, yo no había tenido muchos problemas con la especie femenina, no estaba interesado, pero tampoco era exactamente impopular. Nos mantuvimos juntos. Mientras tanto, en la escuela de chicas de enfrente, Alice se había hecho amiga rápidamente de Rosalie, la hermosa hermana gemela de Jasper. Ella era una absoluta bomba rubia y amante de la moda, cosa que muy probable era la raíz de su amistad. Esme y Carlisle estaban lejos de ser pobres, así que Emmett, Alice y yo nunca habíamos estado por debajo de la ropa de diseño. Alice nos vestía, por supuesto, siendo la maestra de la moda. Habíamos invitado a nuestros nuevos amigos de vuelta a casa y, al mismo tiempo, descubrimos su relación.

También nos dimos cuenta de que Alice fue hecha para Jasper y que Rosalie fue hecha para Emmett. Me sentí un poco dejado de lado, pero me había divertido al extremo.

Tres meses más tarde, los padres de Jasper y Rosalie murieron en un accidente automovilístico, dejándolos huérfanos. Después de llegar a ser muy cercanos a los gemelos, inmediatamente les pedimos a Esme y Carlisle que los adoptaran. Ellos aceptaron sin dudar. Los dos habían hecho un impacto en nuestros padres. Seis meses más tarde, nos dirigíamos a Forks junto con los nuevos miembros de la familia.

Hubo muchos rumores cuando llegamos, sobre todo de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, y sus relaciones. Me había quedado lívido de ira, ¿qué mierda sabían? Sin embargo, a mis hermanos no les había importado mucho y me convencieron de que a mí tampoco debería. Todavía me importaba, pero ya no quería matarlos como antes. Los rumores me hicieron sentir enfermo. Así que en lugar de molestarme en conocer gente, me quedé con mis hermanos. Alguien tenía que estar de su lado, no me gustaría salir con personas que eran crueles con ellos a sus espaldas. Mi familia estaba llena de personas brillantes, inteligentes y maravillosas. Ellos no estaban relacionados, así que ¿por qué no deberían estar juntos? ¿No veían lo perfectos que se veían juntos? No sabían lo suficiente como para ver que Jasper era la calma para la tormenta de Alice o que Rosalie era el cerebro de la fuerza muscular de Emmett. Odié eso.

Los que estaban en su último año se fueron de la escuela antes que los de los años inferiores, por lo que había tenido un mes para acostumbrarme a estar solo en la escuela.

Después de nuestra noche de diversión, había tenido que convencer a Alice de no difundir los rumores acerca de Mike. Me negué a hundirme hasta su nivel. Alice dijo que yo era demasiado caballero, le respondí que no era un culo.

Iba a extrañar a Alice y los demás. Cuando mis días en la escuela habían sido un infierno, habían hecho mis tardes lo suficiente buenas como para compensar el infierno que me recibía en la escuela. Hubo noches de cine, juegos de lucha libre, juegos de mesa, música, comida, bailar como locos. Incluso en la ciudad lúgubre de Forks, hicimos nuestro propio gran entretenimiento. Ahora no vería a mis hermanos hasta los fines de semana, al menos. Gracias a Dios por las vacaciones.

Hacer mi camino a la escuela el próximo lunes no fue divertido. Esperaba ver a Bella sobre Mike, pero, tan pronto como llegué, me sentí confundido. También esperaba que cualquier broma que hubieran planeado para mi coche la semana pasada, se hubiera reprogramado para ese día; así que contraer gripe habría sido para nada. Suspiré mientras me estacionaba en un lugar del aparcamiento cerca de las ventanas de la oficina, con la esperanza de disuadir a alguien de tocarlo. Dudé mucho, pero hice el esfuerzo de todos modos. Pensé en conseguir un coche nuevo, mi Volvo destacaba en el parqueadero de la escuela, la mayoría de la gente tenía modelos de carros más viejos. Pero, si era honesto, no creía que pudiera desprenderme de mi precioso, brillante y plateado bebé. Él era demasiado suave, demasiado rápido. Me encantaba conducir rápido.

Cuando caminaba hacia la escuela, noté un gran y viejo camión rojo oxidado. Yo nunca lo había visto antes y, de repente, me pregunté si era de Bella. Si no era, ciertamente no sabía quién era el dueño. Era una cosa fea, pero podía ver a Bella conduciéndolo.

También podía verla sentada en el asiento del copiloto de mi Volvo, lo que, definitivamente, no iba a suceder.

Tarareaba la marcha de la muerte en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia el edificio, temiendo el día que tenía por delante. A pesar de eso, hice mi camino a través de los pasillos hacia mi casillero, y jugué con la idea de componer mi propia versión de la marcha de la muerte. Podría llamarla _La_ _marcha_ _a la escuela_. Me preguntaba si podría unir la melodía de _Tiburón_ en alguna parte. Ciertamente encajaría con el tema que iba. Un campo léxico de la muerte, la desesperanza y la desesperación. Me reí por dentro. Tal vez podría utilizar el tema de Tiburón como un _ostinato*_ en el bajo. Eso sí que sería una idea interesante.

Una vez más, estaba tan atrapado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la pierna estirada, lista para hacerme tropezar y lo hice. Mis cosas cayeron por todo el lugar, _de nuevo_. Por suerte, esa vez no había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para llevar mis gafas sin necesidad de ellas. Estaban guardadas de forma segura en su estuche, en mi maleta. Y el contenido de la misma se extendía por todo el pasillo. Suspiré. Mi día ya iba de mal en peor. Y todavía ni siquiera eran las nueve de la mañana.

Entonces me di cuenta de que la risa normal no se había escapado de la boca de los que me rodeaban. Mientras me ponía en cuclillas, vi por qué. Bella Swan caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo y se veía lívida _._

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó cuando me alcanzó.

Vi a Mike Newton de pie allí. El culpable una vez más. Tyler Crowley y Lauren Mallory estaban a su lado. Otros estudiantes miraban con interés.

—¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente, Mike? —continuó Bella. Sus manos en sus delgadas caderas, cubiertas ese día por unos ajustados vaqueros negros. Su rostro enrojeció de ira y se veía absolutamente hermosa—. ¿¡Por qué no acabas de crecer de una _puta_ vez!?

Me estremecí, su lenguaje no era definitivamente hermoso. Pero yo no podía quejarme, ella parecía estar dando la cara por mí, a menos que me hubiera perdido algo mientras estaba en el suelo. Comencé a tomar rápidamente mis cosas.

Oí a alguien reír.

—Tú no eres mejor, Crowley —espetó Bella detrás de mí. La risa se detuvo.

—Pero Bella —se quejó Mike—, él lo estaba pidiendo, nena.

—Nunca. Vuelvas. A. Llamarme. Nena. —Escuché que Bella susurró—. Vete a la mierda, Mike. Toma tu maldito grupo y lárgate.

—Lo que sea. —Oí murmurar a Mike.

Observé, con asombro, como los zapatos de Mike Newton se marcharon lejos, por el pasillo. Crowley y Mallory lo siguieron.

—¿Qué demonios están mirando? —Escuché a Bella decir a los espectadores. Hubo una ráfaga repentina por cómo la gente se alejó.

Inusualmente, caminaron a mi alrededor, tratando todo lo posible de no pisar ninguna de mis cosas.

Extendí la mano para recuperar el resto de mis cosas. Estiré mi mano para agarrar mi agenda, pero alguien la tomó antes que yo. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Bella, entregándomela.

—Gracias —murmuré, guardándola en mi maleta y sintiéndome avergonzado.

—No hay problema —respondió ella y oí su suspiro. Me pregunté si se arrepentía de lo que hizo—. Ese chico tiene que conseguirse una vida.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Estoy de acuerdo —salió como un susurro.

Los dos nos pusimos de pie cuando me las arreglé para meter todas mis cosas en mi maleta. El timbre sonó. Teníamos varios minutos antes de clase.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu clase? —pregunté sin pensar. Primero y ante todo, siempre había sido un caballero. Esperaba que se negara, que me rechazara, pero una sonrisa iluminó su hermoso rostro.

—Claro —respondió. Caminé con ella mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el lado opuesto del edificio en donde se suponía debería estar. Iba a llegar tarde, pero no presté atención. Estaba con Bella. _Bella_ , quien acababa de defenderme de Mike Newton. Me sentí avergonzado, como un tonto. No me había molestado en luchar en absoluto y una chica se había visto obligada a pelear mis batallas. Pero no podía evitar sentirme feliz.

—Gracias de nuevo —le dije cuando llegamos a su salón de clases—. No tenías que hacer eso. Te lo agradezco. —Me sorprendió que pudiera hablar con ella sin tartamudear. Me pregunté a mí mismo si éramos amigos o no.

—Él tiene que saber que el sol no brilla de su culo —me dijo sonriendo y, a continuación, sonrojándose.

Asentí con la cabeza y di la vuelta para irme.

—Sólo hazme un favor —me llamó. Me volví hacia ella. Haría cualquier cosa por esa chica.

—Por supuesto —murmuré.

—Pega por ti mismo, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó, acercándose y tocando mi mejilla. Me quemó en donde había estado su mano.

Sentí mi cara arder. Ella sonrió y se adentró en su salón de clases.

Decidí saltarme Español.

 **B POV**

Ver a Edward tropezar en el pasillo me molestó.

Acababa de estar admirando lo espectacular que su culo se veía en esos vaqueros particulares, cuando él perdió el equilibrio. Newton se paró a un lado, sonriendo al ver como las cosas del pobre Edward caían de su maleta al suelo, rodeándolo.

Vi como Edward, aparentemente, suspiró. Angela me había dicho a principios de semana que él siempre había sido demasiado agradable como para dar la cara por sí mismo. _Es un auténtico amor_ , me dijo ella, _un caballero, quiero decir_. Me agradaba Angela, ella tenía gran parte de mi respeto. Tenía un corazón enorme y dio abrazos increíbles. Yo no era una persona de demasiado afecto en general, pero Angela lo hizo tan fácil. Ella era tan fácil de amar y era simple ser su amiga. Me alegré de que Forks tuviera al menos un corazón de oro entre las filas. No era que todos ellos fueran malos. El novio de Angela, Ben, era adorable también. Ellos estaban absolutamente locos el uno por el otro. Era casi enfermizo de ver, pero se habían convertido en mis únicos amigos en ese lugar. Forks era demasiado bueno para ellos.

Decidí que eso era el colmo con Newton. Había soportado demasiado sus avances, ignorado las críticas que hacía del resto de la secundaria de Forks y aguantado todo lo que él quería hablar durante una semana. Eso me molestó, pero él no había dicho nada sobre Angela o Ben, así que había decidido simplemente ignorarlo. Pero al verlo hacer tropezar a Edward, cuando él no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecerlo, decidí que necesitaba un buen tirón de orejas.

Vi a Edward estremecerse cuando insulté a Mike y me sentí disgustada conmigo misma. No me gustaba insultar, creyendo, como Renée me había enseñado desde muy joven, que hacerlo era para las personas con pequeños vocabularios. Desafortunadamente, Mike no entendería que yo estaba enojada a menos que le hablara con el tipo de palabras que su pequeña mente podía comprender. En lugar de la necesidad de crecer, lo que necesitaba era madurar de una puta vez. También necesitaba irse a la mierda. Me hubiese gustado llamarle _cerdo masoquista arrogante_. Sin embargo, no creía que él lo hubiese entendido, entre otras cosas.

Ayudé a Edward con sus cosas, luego di a entender a las otras personas que deberían seriamente perderse y dejar de mirar a Edward como si él fuera una especie de acto de circo, cuando, en realidad, él tenía un aspecto condenadamente bueno, era inteligente y un caballero.

Luego él selló el acuerdo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu clase? —me había preguntado. Allí, de pie, con sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome con preocupación. Entonces, lo vi por lo que era, vi al caballero del que Angela me había hablado cuando la interrogué acerca de él.

Sentí que mi corazón dejó de latir y me di cuenta de que sería muy fácil caer por Edward Cullen, muy rápido.

Él me acompañó hasta mi clase mientras pensaba en él, en todas las cosas que Angela me había dicho de él en la última semana, parecía emocionada de que alguien se hubiera molestado en preguntar acerca del perdedor de la escuela. Me burlé por el título. _M_ _ás Adonis que_ _perdedor_ , le había dicho a Angela antes de llevar mi mano sobre mi boca, advirtiendo a ella con mis ojos que lo que le acaba de decir no se podía repetir. Por suerte, ella pareció entender la indirecta, aunque sus ojos habían brillado un poco más desde entonces. Otra de las razones para amar a Angela, a ella _le importaba_.

El único problema que tuve fue el hecho de que él no era, en ningún sentido de la palabra, un mal chico. No me malinterpreten, me encantaba el hecho de que Edward era un caballero. Pero necesitaba a alguien que pudiera cumplir mis... _otras necesidades_. Dudaba que fuera demasiado difícil cambiar sus maneras ligeramente, sin embargo, yo trabajaría en eso. Me gustaba mucho, por lo que yo sabía, era casi perfecto. Tan cerca, de hecho, que estaba teniendo problemas para creerme a mí misma. Necesitaba conocerlo y tenía que reclamarlo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo genial que era. No todas las chicas eran tan estúpidas como Lauren Mallory o cabezas huecas como Jessica Stanley. Necesitaba empezar a trabajar pronto, si lo quería.

La gota que derramó el vaso, como se dice, fue la forma en que se puso rojo antes de que entrara a la clase.

Edward Cullen iba a ser mío. Me aseguraría de ello.

* * *

 ***** _ **Ostinato** u **obstinato:** (del italiano "obstinado") es una técnica de composición consistente en una sucesión de compases con una secuencia de notas de las que una o varias se repiten exactamente en cada compás._

 ** _Perdón por subir el capitulo un poco tarde, he estado un poco ocupada e indispuesta, Pero aquí lo tienen._**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews que me animan a seguir con esta Traducción._**

 ** _¿Les gusto? ¿Les encanto? ¿si? ¿no? ¿Poco? ¡Cuentenme! :D_**

 ** _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._**

 ** _Ki-Kisses! :3_**

 ** _-Elizabeth_**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mia, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven.** Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capitulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

.

 **Bella POV**

—Necesito tu ayuda —murmuré a Angela cuando me senté a su lado en Español, mi segunda clase del día. Me había decepcionado descubrir que Edward no había ido a acompañarme a mi siguiente clase. Supuse, sin embargo, que él sentiría que sería demasiado presuntuoso. Me encontré deseándolo, sin embargo.

—¿Mmm? —susurró ella devuelta, levantando su ceja. Obviamente, el hecho de que estaba susurrando había llamado su atención. _Bien_.

—Me gusta —contesté suavemente. Ella sonrió.

—Mike estará entusiasmado —me dijo, su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa satisfecha. Pisé su pie por debajo de la mesa, con suavidad. Ella resopló suavemente con una risa—. Lo siento, no lo pude resistir.

Ella sonreía abiertamente otra vez. No pude evitar sonreírle de regreso.

—Me alegro —murmuró, seriamente esta vez, ella sabía de quién hablaba. Esa fue la razón de por qué me gustaba Angela—. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Lo quiero —contesté, aún más suavemente. El profesor comenzó la clase, pero no podía importarme menos, la conversación que tenía con Angela era aproximadamente diez veces más interesante.

Ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, así que sabía que había oído. Su rostro se tornó pensativo.

 _No l_ _o invites a salir_ _,_ decía su nota.

 _No iba a hacerlo._ _Es d_ _emasiado caballero_ , fue mi respuesta.

 _Trat_ _a_ _de trabajar en su ego_ , Angela escribió. Su escritura era mucho más legible que la mía. Me preguntaba cómo era la letra de Edward. La de Mike era grande y desordenada.

 _¿Ampliándolo?_

 _Bueno, no podría ser más pequeño_. Alcé la vista para ver a Angela sonreír tristemente. Suprimí una risa y un suspiro, _pobre Edward_. Como Angela y Ben, él era demasiado bueno para ese lugar. Aunque me alegraba que estuviera ahí, junto con mis otros dos amigos, no sabía lo que haría sin ellos, si era honesta.

 _¿Algo que debería saber?_ Escribí en un nuevo pedazo de papel, metí el otro papel lleno en el bolsillo de mi jean.

 _Músico_ _,_ Angela garabateo. _O_ _í que su hermana lo mencionó el año pasado._

Tenía una hermana. Bueno, tenía que haber una desventaja. Mi corazón se hundió mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había detestado a la hermana de Justin.

 _¿_ _Qué i_ _nstrumento?_

 _Ni idea_.

Maldición. Tenía curiosidad. La música era una debilidad para mí. Ahora estaba desesperada por saber. ¿Guitarra? No, ese realmente no encajaba. Tampoco el violín, el violonchelo, el bajo o la batería. Maldita sea. Tenía que preguntarle sobre eso más adelante. Discretamente, por supuesto, mejor no hacerle saber que lo estaba semi-acechando.

 _¿Algo más?_

 _Adoptado_ _._ Eso fue un shock, tal vez era la raíz del problema del _bullying_. _Por el doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa_.

El doctor Carlisle… Sonó una campana. Pensé en la última semana o dos que había vivido en Forks. Bien, el primer día ahí lo conocí en el hospital, después de haberme caído por las escaleras. Un esguince de tobillo. Recuerdo haber pensado que era absolutamente divino. Cabello corto rubio, totalmente tonificado, piel perfecta. Mmmm…

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza a Angela.

Entonces sonó la campana. Y nos dirigimos hacia trigonometría juntas. Afortunadamente, había descubierto poco después de que la conocí que teníamos unas cuantas clases juntas. Estaba muy emocionada por eso, ya que significaba que podía evitar sentarme con los otros idiotas que asistían a la escuela en la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Desde que había conocido a Angela el martes pasado, había estado pegada a ella como una sanguijuela, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Trigonometría pasó de la misma forma. Nos pasamos notas y gané un poco más de percepción de la vida y los tiempos de Edward Cullen. Tenía dos hermanos, Emmett y Alice Cullen. Emmett era dos años mayor y Alice de la misma edad, todos fueron adoptados. Angela no los había conocido bien. Alice había sido promovida un año para estar con su novio, quien se había mudado con su familia cuando vinieron a Forks, algo que los estudiantes habían encontrado extraño. Edward había elegido quedarse con los estudiantes de su misma edad, en nuestro año. Y sus hermanos ya se habían marchado a la universidad juntos.

Aunque Angela probablemente conociera a Edward mejor que nadie más en la escuela, no podía decirme mucho sobre él. La información más grande que podía ofrecer era que era tímido y que no se abría a muchas personas. Él nunca se había rebajado al nivel de los otros, como Mike Newton, algo que yo, tenía que admitir, admiraba de él. Él también abría las puertas para absolutamente todos. Me pareció difícil de creer, pero al parecer, él incluso abría las puertas para Lauren y Jessica, aunque no era como si ellas lo notaran o se preocuparan por ello. Él también era, me dijo Angela, _muy_ inteligente. Me gustó eso, me gustó _mucho_.

La hora del almuerzo llegó rápidamente y seguí a Angela a la cafetería, ya que estaba lloviendo afuera. Encontramos a Ben en la fila, quien había agarrado una bandeja para compartir entre los tres. Estaban sirviendo pizza y papas fritas. Mi estómago rugió alegremente. Empuje a Angela a un lado y asentí con la cabeza hacia Edward, que estaba sentado solo en una mesa en la esquina. Tenía una manzana y una botella de agua delante de él, que contemplaba como si le fueran a dar las respuestas a los misterios más grandes de la vida.

Angela asintió y tiró de Ben hacia la mesa de Edward. Ben pareció confuso al principio, pero su cara se relajó en una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio a dónde íbamos. Saludó a sus amigos de su propio año y nos siguió a Angela y a mí. Ben era un tipo agradable, le había oído expresar su preocupación por Edward la semana pasada, pero había admitido que había estado demasiado asustado para hablar con él. Supuse que encontraba a Edward intimidante. Pude ver por qué, en cierto modo.

—¡Bella, nena! —oí que Mike gritaba desde la mesa por la que estábamos pasando. Vi los ojos de Edward alzarse al escuchar mi nombre. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Mike, dándole la peor mirada que pude reunir—. ¡Ven y siéntate aquí, bebé!

Parecía que no lo había disuadido en lo más mínimo. Lo ignoré y pasé por delante de él, con la esperanza de que captara la indirecta.

—¡Oye, nena! —gritó después de mí—. ¿A dónde vas? ¡Guarde este asiento especialmente para ti, cariño!

Me di la vuelta y golpeé con mis manos la mesa frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Te dije que no me llames _nena_ —susurré hacia él—. También pensé que dejé mis sentimientos hacia ti bastante claros en el pasillo esta mañana. Demonios, ahora déjame sola. —me alegró que Edward no pudiera escuchar mi lenguaje esta vez.

Alcancé a Angela y Ben, y nos acercamos a la mesa de Edward. Él alzó la vista hacia nosotros con confusión.

—¿Podemos…? —comenzó Angela, pero la corté.

—Nos sentamos contigo hoy, Edward —le dije. Amaba la manera en que se sonrojaba y la forma en que su nombre salía de mi lengua.

—A menos que no quieras que lo hagamos —murmuró Angela rápidamente.

—N-No, por supuesto —tartamudeó Edward. Me deslicé en el asiento al lado de él. Angela y Ben se sentaron frente a nosotros, empujando la bandeja en el medio.

—Sírvete, Edward —ofreció Angela amablemente. Habíamos comprado suficiente para alimentar a un ejército o dos. Edward asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió para tomar algo. Cogí un trozo de pizza y comencé a masticar el final. Sabía bien, para ser comida escolar. Nunca hubieran creído que las cosas que habían servido en mi escuela en Phoenix eran comida, así que cualquier cosa era una mejora.

—¿Cómo ha sido tu día, Edward? —Ben estaba feliz de iniciar la conversación, ahora que realmente nos habíamos acercado a Edward.

—Bien —murmuró Edward suavemente—. ¿El tuyo?

—Sí. —Ben sonrió abiertamente—. Excelente. —tomó la mano de Angela en la suya y la miró con amor. Obviamente, cada día con ella era excelente.

—¿Cómo fue la clase, Bella? —preguntó Edward, volviéndose hacia mí y sonriendo tímidamente. Me sonrojé.

—Eh… excelente, gracias, Edward. Gracias por acompañarme esta mañana. —extendí mi mano y apreté la suya, con la esperanza de que tal vez tomara la indirecta y me acompañara más a menudo. Se sonrojó de nuevo y sonrió.

—No hay problema.

Hubo un silencio pequeño, incómodo, antes de que Angela se aclarara la garganta y comenzara una conversación sobre el próximo baile, en el que las chicas elegían.

—¿Le vas preguntar a alguien, Bella? —preguntó Angela. Resoplé y ella levantó su ceja.

—No puedo bailar —le dije.

—Oh —contestó—. Sabes, no tienes que bailar.

—Tengo planes de ir a Seattle ese fin de semana —afirmé rápidamente, con la esperanza de terminar esa parte de la conversación. Definitivamente no quería ir a ese baile. No podía y no bailaría. Yo era demasiado torpe, aunque en la escuela todavía no se habían dado cuenta, ya que usaba una gran cantidad de concentración tratando de no tropezar; pero si trataba de bailar, verían exactamente por qué no estaba entusiasmada por ello.

Noté que Edward me miraba extrañamente. Cuando le miré, sonrió ligeramente, antes de mirar lejos.

Cuando la campana sonó, dije adiós a Angela y Ben y encontré a Edward caminando a mi lado, hacia Biología. Cuando nos sentamos se volvió hacia mí y abrió la boca, con la intención de hablar. Pero la estridente voz de Newton lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera. Me moví más hacia Edward cuando Mike apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia a mí.

—Bella, bebé —comenzó y mis ojos se estrecharon hacia él.

¿Cuántas veces lo tenía que rechazar para que captara la idea? Estaba lista ya para darle un puñetazo, no estaba segura de cuánto más podía aguantar.

—Deja de jugar a hacerte la difícil —continuó, dándome lo que, estaba segura, él creía que era una sonrisa sexy.

—No lo estoy haciendo —le contesté simplemente—. No estoy interesada.

—Lo que sea, nena —dijo, enviando una mirada a Edward, antes de dirigirse a su asiento, en la parte delantera de la clase. Me miró de nuevo y me guiñó un ojo. Me sentí sucia.

Miré a Edward y vi sus manos agarrando la mesa, sus ojos eran oscuros, se veía molesto.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —le pregunté rápidamente. Su postura se relajó.

—Nada —murmuró y se volvió hacia el frente. La clase comenzó.

Más tarde, Edward caminó silenciosamente conmigo al gimnasio. Pero cuando salí de la clase, el Volvo se había ido.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por sus Reviews, son los que me impulsan a seguir con la traducción de esta historia._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, cuentenme en sus comentarios que les ha parecido. :D_**

 ** _Perdón por la tardanza, muchas cosas por hacer._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_**

 ** _¡Ki- Kisses! :3_**

 ** _-Elizabeth_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mia, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capitulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 5**

.

 **Edward POV**

No creo que haya tenido alguna vez una mejor semana en la escuela. Sólo en la escuela, es decir mi vida en casa era… aburrida sin mis hermanos, por decir lo menos. Leí mis libros y toqué mi piano. Esme y Carlisle eran buena compañía, estaban alrededor un poco más que de costumbre, para mi beneficio, lo sabía. Pero la casa siempre parecía vacía. Los chillidos agudos y la risa de Alice no resonaban alrededor de las habitaciones, la calmante presencia de Jasper y la conversación inteligente no fluían a través de la semana. La risa de Emmett había desaparecido y la cara de Rosalie no brillaba desde cada espejo. El lugar había perdido la vida.

Pero mi vida escolar iba muy bien. Me había sentado en una mesa con Angela, Ben y Bella. No podía evitar sonreír cuando veía su cara. La acompañé a algunas de sus clases, cuando me atreví. Y, cuando estaba con ella, nadie me molestaba. Estaban asombrados por Bella o asustados de ella. No estaba seguro cuál, pero no me importaba. Yo, personalmente, estaba asombrado. Me parecía que Esme y Carlisle habían notado algo, por no mencionar a Angela y Ben.

Siempre había imaginado que la chica de la cual me enamoraría sería sencilla, dulce, educada y amable; con cerebro y un gran corazón. Bella Swan era hermosa y abierta. Era inteligente y decía lo que pensaba. Podía ver que tenía un corazón de oro y ella era… Bueno, para ser sincero, yo no tenía la elocuencia para describirla adecuadamente. Pero descubrí que, al final de la semana, mi corazón latía exclusivamente por ella. Cada latido era su nombre: _Be_ _-_ _lla, Be_ _-_ _lla, Be_ _-_ _lla, Be_ _-_ _lla, Be_ _-l_ _la_. No entiendo cómo pude haber caído tan duro y tan rápido, pero de alguna manera había ocurrido. En algún momento de mi semana en… no en el cielo, pero cerca.

 _No podría decirte qué momento, qué lugar, qué mirada o qué palabra sirvieron de base. Hace ya demasiado tiempo. Lo que sí sé decirte es que para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba metido hasta el cuello._

Había empezado a citar los clásicos de nuevo. Orgullo y Prejuicio con más frecuencia que las otras novelas, ya que había visto una copia en el bolso de Bella durante la semana. Le había preguntado tentativamente sobre ello después y me sorprendió, una vez más, explicándome su amor por toda la literatura, especialmente los clásicos. Los nombres con los que había surgido y los libros que había leído me sorprendieron. Yo sabía que era inteligente, vi su cerebro brillar a través de su trabajo de biología, pero no tenía ni idea de que era tan… ¿Enfocada? ¿Buena lectora? Ni siquiera podía pensar en las palabras, ella me dejó sin habla. Tachen eso, Bella Swan me dejó _sin aliento_.

Cuando ella no estaba alrededor, lanzaban notas groseras contra mí, me susurraban insultos en los pasillos y tropezaba más que de costumbre. Mi casillero y mi coche fueron destrozados y mi cabello fue tirado por las personas que se sentaron detrás de mí. Los rumores crecieron en magnitud y no podía evitar pensar que Mike Newton planeaba algo grande. Pero nada de eso importaba, porque tenía a Bella.

 _Sabía que usted me aportaría algo bueno, lo vi en sus ojos al mirarla por primera vez. Su expresión no caló en lo más hondo de mi ser en vano._

Oh, sí, las líneas del señor Rochester invadieron la intimidad de mi mente durante todo el día. Había una gran cantidad de hombres literarios que me visitaban durante el día. Especialmente cuando estaba cerca de Bella. Hice todo lo que pude para no decirle a ella las citas en voz alta, aunque quería desesperadamente. Era muy consciente de que Bella nunca podría corresponder a mis sentimientos, pero a veces sólo quería que ella supiera.

Sólo había estado así una semana y sentía que iba a explotar.

Sus toques inocentes, que se posaban en mis brazos y manos no ayudaron tampoco. Cada vez que me tocaba, mi piel se estremecía y se quemaba de la manera más agradable posible. No sabía cómo funcionaba, pero quería sus manos en mi piel todo el tiempo. Comencé, por primera vez en mi vida, a ponerme en la línea de visión de Mike Newton, porque cada mirada que me daba, Bella me recompensaba con un apretón en la mano o una sonrisa brillante. Se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía, aunque no lo hacía con demasiada frecuencia, pero cada una de ellas alcanzó sus brillantes ojos, que centellaban con travesura y felicidad. Su sonrisa iluminó mi pequeño mundo. Me encontré buscando desesperadamente en mi mente historias divertidas, intentando hacerla sonreír, aunque no tenía muchas que contar.

Newton no dejó de pedirle citas a Bella, por supuesto. Comencé a estar preocupado para el final del jueves, porque él comenzó a ponerse más agresivo. Mi sangre había comenzado a hervir cuando se acercaba a ella. Mi frente se arrugaba con preocupación, mi estómago se anudaba. Cada vez que ella decía que no, o varias versiones coloridas de no, me hacía tan feliz que hasta comencé a acostumbrarme a su lenguaje obsceno. Si era Bella, no me importaba en absoluto. Especialmente cuando ese lenguaje era dirigido a Mike. Cuando ella estaba hablando conmigo, Angela o Ben no usaba palabrotas en absoluto. Odiaba a Mike por sacar el lado feo de Bella.

No pude evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía cuando estaba enojada. Me preguntaba constantemente cómo me miraría si me burlara de ella. Pero no me atrevía, no podría soportar si ella se disgustaba conmigo. Angela y Ben se burlaban mucho de ella y ella lo hacía de regreso, pero yo no estaba tan seguro. La creencia de que la gente no se iría si los insultaba, incluso como una broma, no era algo que poseía. Ese tipo de confianza había sido carcomida en los tres años que había estado en Forks.

El viernes por la mañana entré a la escuela con Bella por primera vez, cuando llegamos al mismo tiempo. Intentaba sutilmente hacerle preguntas acerca de sí misma. Quería saber todo sobre ella y constantemente me sorprendía. Su color favorito había cambiado recientemente al verde, del azul. Me pregunté en voz alta si eso era porque, a pesar de sus reservas sobre el clima, disfrutaba de la vegetación de Forks. Ella se sonrojó y dijo _tal vez_ en voz muy baja cuando alcanzamos nuestros casilleros; los cuales estaban, casualmente, uno al lado del otro. Estaba a punto de cuestionar su respuesta cuando pasó _._

Fue obra de Mike Newton. De repente, él salió de la nada, agarrando a Bella y empujándola contra su casillero, sus manos se movían a tientas brutalmente. Vi rojo.

En un momento, lo agarré, lo tiré lejos de Bella y rompí su nariz con un golpe que habría hecho a Emmett sentirse más orgulloso que una madre después de las primeras palabras de su hijo.

—¡Santa madre de mierda! —rugió Mike, mientras yo tomaba a Bella suavemente y la empujaba detrás de mí.

—Nunca _, jamás_ ,debes tratar a una dama de esa manera —le susurré a Newton, él había cruzado la línea.

—¿Qué mierda, Cullen? Maldito bastardo. Te mostraré algunos putos modales —me dijo. Me habría reído si no hubiera estado tan enojado.

—Creo que eres tú quien necesita que le enseñen algunos modales,Mike —me burlé—. Si alguna vez tratas a Bella así de nuevo, procuraré, _personalmente_ , que no tengas un heredero que tome tus repugnantes gestos. —Llevé a Bella lejos de la escena, la sensación de su mano en la mía me calmaba. Nunca había dado la cara por mí de esa manera, pero él había cruzado todas las líneas que había. Esa no era la manera de tratar a una dama. _Especialmente_ a Bella.

No dejé de caminar hasta que estuvimos fuera de la primera clase de Bella, que sabía era Historia. Había memorizado su horario el día anterior.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, girando para estar frente a ella y mirándola de arriba abajo. Traté de no admirarla demasiado, no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda—. ¿No te dolió lo que hizo?

Finalmente miré su cara, estaba congelada en estado de shock. Mi corazón cayó al suelo, la había asustado. Apreté mis puños. No quería asustarla, maldita sea, quería protegerla.

—¿Bella? —le supliqué.

—Edward… —comenzó, mirándome. Parpadeó y, de repente, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello y su pequeño cuerpo se apretó contra el mío—. ¡Eso fue asombroso! —chilló cuando me dejó ir.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, sonrojándome un poco.

—Cualquier otro habría hecho lo mismo —murmuré hacia ella, mirando hacia abajo a mis pies.

Sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla, levantándola hasta mirarla.

—No, Edward —dijo suavemente—. No lo harían. Realmente eres un caballero. —Me sonrió y mi corazón se hinchó. Empezaba a creer que la había… impresionado. Tal vez. Eso esperaba.

Se inclinó hacia arriba, así sus labios estaban al lado de mi oreja.

—Gracias —me susurró. Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta y golpeando a cien millas por hora. Me besó en la mejilla y pasó junto a mí, hacia su clase.

Me sonrojé de un color rojo brillante y extendí la mano para sentir el lugar donde sus labios habían tocado mi piel. Tuve ganas de hacer un baile. Bella Swan me había besado. Bella Swan me había besado amí, Edward Cullen. El impulso de hacer un salto fue abrumador.

Obligué a mis pies a llevarme por el pasillo hacia mi clase de Literatura. Mi mente daba vueltas, canciones al azar arrojaban letras sobre el amor en mi cabeza. Todo era perfecto. Bella Swan me había besado.

Pasé mi clase de Literatura luchando contra el impulso de dibujar ' _E + B'_ en pequeños corazones por todo mi cuaderno. Para el final, no tenía ni idea sobre qué había sido la clase. Tampoco me importaba.

La única mosca en la sopa fue que mi perfecto viernes terminó en una larga semana de suspensión de la escuela.

* * *

 ** _Bueno acá está el quinto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y apoyenme con sus Reviews. :3_**

 ** _Diganme si les gustó, les encantó, les disgustó._**

 ** _Perdonen la tardanza. :)_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en próximo capitulo!_**

 ** _¡Ki-kisses!_**

 ** _-Elizabeth_**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mia, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capitulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **Bella POV**

Mike Newton había metido su viscosa lengua en mi boca y manoseado mis pechos y culo.

Y Edward había roto la nariz de Mike _._

Edward Cullen, el chico que cada uno despreció, llamó un perdedor, un nerd y un cobarde, había agarrado y golpeado al chico más popular, adorado y amado de la escuela. Y lo golpeó _bien._

Todo para proteger mi virtud, porque Edward era un _verdadero_ caballero.

No creía alguna vez haber sonreído con tanta fuerza en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera un ensayo de diez mil palabras para Historia me pondría de mal humor. Lo sabía porque me dieron uno y todavía estaba en un maldito estado de humor increíble.

Angela se unió a mi sonrisa cuando le conté lo que pasó a través de notas en Historia. Dios, deseé que ella hubiera estado allí, habría tenido su cámara con ella y todo lo demás. La nariz sangrienta de Mike podría haber estado en la primera página del periódico de la escuela. No era que fuese exactamente difícil estar en la primera página del periódico de la escuela segundaria de Forks, pero no habría habido un sólo chico que no comprara el diario esa semana. Estarían haciendo reimpresiones.

El hecho de que Edward me acompañó a todas mis otras clases y en el almuerzo, sólo hizo el día diez veces mejor.

También me abrió todas las puertas, cargó mi maleta y mi bandeja y, en general, fue un total caballero a lo largo del día, como siempre.

No podía evitar enamorarme de Edward Cullen. Él era como una llama y yo era una polilla, estaba tan atraída por él. Él era el hombre más increíble que jamás había conocido. Y sólo lo había conocido por una semana.

Tampoco pensé que él tendría ese gancho en él. Edward Cullen, había creído hasta ese día, no tenía un mal hueso en su cuerpo.

Aparentemente no.

Había visto ese mal hueso en acción ese día. Y me gustó, me gustó _mucho_.

Pero había otro tipo de _hueso_ en el que estaba interesada.

Iba a explorar _ese_ lado de Edward Cullen tan pronto como fuera posible.

* * *

 ** _Sé que este capitulo es bastante corto, por eso decidí subir ¡dos capítulos! Si como leíste ¡DOS CAPÍTULOS TOTALMENTE GRATIS! :D_**

 ** _Puro comercial de televisión. Jaja. :D ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! y espero sus Reviews dándome animo._**

 ** _Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me impulsan a seguir con la traducción._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_**

 ** _¡Ki-Kisses! :3_**

 ** _-Elizabeth_**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mia, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capitulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **Edward POV**

Tuve que sujetar el teléfono lejos de mi oreja cuando la risa de Emmett hizo eco en la línea.

— _¿Edward? ¿T_ _ú_ _? ¿Suspendido? No lo puedo creer —_ rugió cuando pudo hablar de nuevo.

—¿Terminaste? —murmuré con rabia—. Y sí, es cierto. Gran cosa. ¿Qué demonios voy a decirle a Esme y a Carlisle? ¡Van a matarme!

Había llamado a Emmett por que él había sido suspendido más veces de las que podía contar y se las había arreglado para sobrevivir a la ira de Carlisle. No era que Carlisle fuera la persona más… colérica, pero aun así. Emmett era el que tenía la mayor experiencia, por lo que le había llamado por consejos sobre cómo halagar a los padres.

Estaba empezando a creer que no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en ese momento.

— _¡Duda!_ —rugió Emmett, él nunca hablaba en voz baja. Sus volúmenes eran uno de dos, alto y más alto—. _¿Qué hiciste?_

—Yo… eh… ¿rompí la nariz de Mike Newton? —Sonó como una pregunta, incluso para mí.

— _¿Tu qué?_ —respondió Emmett, no estaba seguro de si él se sorprendió o si yo no había hablado lo suficientemente alto. Era difícil hablar en voz baja.

—Rompí la nariz de Mike Newton —dije, con un poco más de confianza. Emmett comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Tardó cinco minutos en calmarse.

— _¡Oh, Eddie!_ —dijo, tan pronto como se había calmado, gruñí en el teléfono. Yo odiaba ese apodo—. _¡Estoy muy orgulloso!_ —me gritó.

Sostuve el teléfono lejos de mi oreja otra vez cuando comenzó a gritarme diferentes frases de felicitaciones.

— _Entonces, ¿_ _p_ _or qué lo hiciste hombre?_ —preguntó finalmente. Suspiré, sabía que eso iba a suceder. Toda una ronda de burlas se me iban a venir encima por la línea una vez le hubiera dicho.

—No me interrumpas —le gruñí—. Hay una chica y ella es mi amiga, una especie de… Bien, creo que lo es. Pero ese no es el punto. Él ha estado invitándola a salir desde que ella llegó a principios del año. Ella sigue diciéndole que no en, bien, un lenguaje bastante colorido realmente. Rose estaría orgullosa. De todos modos, hoy estaba hablando con ella y él se acercó y la empujó contra el casillero y comenzó a manosearla y besarla. Entonces, yo como que, mmm, ¿perdí los estribos?

Para ese momento Emmett se estaba riendo a carcajadas, así que desistí en mi explicación. Él no oiría el resto de la misma a través de sus fuertes sonidos de alegría.

— _¡Estoy tan orgulloso, Eddie!_ —rugió una vez más—. _¡Alguien tenía que poner_ _a_ _ese bastardo en su lugar! ¡Me alegro de que fueras tú!_ —Yo también, pero no admitiría eso.

—Bueno, yo no lo estoy —le dije—. Tengo una maldita semana larga de suspensión. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a decirles a Carlisle y a Esme? ¡Van a estar decepcionados!

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí y pronto me di cuenta de que acababa de decirles todo por mí mismo.

—Me tengo que ir, Emmett —le dije rápidamente y colgué.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Carlisle y a Esme, de pie y mirándome en estado de shock.

—¿Supongo que no escucharon la razón? —pregunté con mi voz más dulce.

Carlisle parecía enojado, Esme parecía sorprendida.

—Bueno, hay una chica…

* * *

 _ **Bueno acá esta el otro capitulo que les prometí :D**_ _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **También espero sus Reviews apoyándome :)**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Tal vez en esa actualización también suba doble.**_

 _ **¡Ki-Kisses! :3**_

 _ **-Elizabeth**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capítulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **Edward POV**

Decirle a Carlisle y a Esme fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Al escuchar por quéhabía golpeado a Mike Newton lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle la nariz, se calmaron bastante. Carlisle no dijo exactamente que estaba orgulloso de mí, pero estaba seguro de que podía verlo en sus ojos. Era un caballero y él me había criado para ser uno.

 _Así que_ _,_ _en realidad_ , me dije, _era su culpa._

En forma indirecta y accidental de alguna manera.

Afortunadamente, ellos no me castigaron más de lo que ya había hecho la escuela.

Al parecer _sab_ _ían_ _cuánto significa la escuela para mí._ Aparentemente eso quería decir que creían que estar lejos de la escuela una semana era castigo suficiente para el pobre Edward.

No era que me quejara.

El único inconveniente era que no iba a ver a Bella por una semana.

Valió la pena, sin embargo. O eso creía.

Defender a Bella habría valido la pena aun si Carlisle me hubiese castigado hasta el próximo siglo.

Tal vez.

El fin de semana pasó sin incidentes. Aunque recibí llamadas telefónicas de Jasper, Alice y Rosalie. Sorprendentemente, los tres me felicitaron por patear el culo de Mike Newton y por proteger la virtud de Bella.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que estaba más que preocupado porque Alice ya se imaginara que yo estaba patas arriba por Bella. Sin que le hubiera dicho a ella su nombre.

Aunque no admitiría eso a Alice. En cambio, había tomado el camino segundario y le había colgado, procediendo a desconectar todos los teléfonos de la casa, en caso de que ella tratara de llamar otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Como sabía que haría.

Dejé mi móvil apagado, lo escondí en la parte trasera de mi armario y lo ignoré todo el fin de semana.

Para el lunes por la mañana, antes de que se marcharan a trabajar, Carlisle y Esme habían superado totalmente el incidente con Mike Newton y ni siquiera conseguí una mirada de desaprobación de ninguno de ellos cuando hicieron su camino hacia la puerta.

Me sentí aliviado, no podía soportar cuando estaban enojados conmigo. Podrían no ser mis verdaderos padres, pero estaban tan cerca de mí como mis verdaderos padres podrían haber estado. Los amaba y los apreciaba. Al igual que a mis hermanos.

Tendría que luchar increíblemente duro para que no me gustaran mis padres adoptivos y estaba bastante seguro de que incluso entonces perdería.

Así que el lunes por la mañana, me empujé en unos vaqueros y una camisa y me dirigí hacia el piano, dispuesto a perder el día con la ayuda de las teclas de ébano y marfil en mis dedos. Tocar el piano siempre había sido mi salvación y una forma de perderme cuando el mundo era demasiado. Había estado tocando desde que tenía edad suficiente para entender las palabras. Mi madre biológica, Elizabeth, había sido una pianista. Una excelente, me habían dicho. Personalmente, había pasado mi octavo grado justo antes de comenzar la escuela. Había sido mi sueño, ya que mi madre había fallecido, convertirme en un concertista de piano; me imaginé que eso habría hecho que ella se sintiera orgullosa. Mi habilidad también había hecho que Esme se sintiera orgullosa, algo que me entusiasmaba.

A las diez sonó el timbre de la puerta. Pensando que era el cartero, me levanté de mala gana y caminé hacia la puerta. Abriéndola, me sorprendió a quien encontré.

Bella Swan estaba de pie en mi puerta. Una hermosa sonrisa se extendió en su precioso rostro y su mochila colgaba a través de su torso.

—¿Bella? —cuestioné

—Hola, tú —respondió, sonriendo. Entonces pasó delante de mí entrando a la casa—. ¡Qué casa que tienes aquí! —exclamó, girando alrededor en el gran vestíbulo.

—Eh… —murmuré—. No quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero ¿por qué estás aquí? —le pregunté.

Se acercó a mí y tiró de mis gafas, que había estado usando para leer mis partituras, de mi nariz y las puso en mi bolsillo.

—Abandoné —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando me enteré de que habías sido suspendido decidí que iba a protestar. No quiero ir a una escuela que apoya a hijos de puta por encima de caballeros.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Así que cuando escuché lo que había sucedido, les dije que estaba enferma y que te llevaría tu trabajo cuando me sintiera mejor, así que traje eso conmigo. Entonces conseguí que Ben _hackeara_ el sistema escolar para conseguir tu dirección. ¡Espero que no te importe! —Me guiñó un ojo y sacó una carpeta llena de trabajos de su mochila—. Aquí. —Me lo entregó.

—Eh, gracias —dije, sin convicción—. No tenías que abandonar, tú sabes.

—Lo sé —me dijo y se alejó hacia la sala de estar, donde había estado solo tocando el piano, dejándome congelado. Rápidamente cerré la puerta y la seguí. Se había sentado en el taburete del piano y golpeaba sus dedos en las teclas al azar. No podía dejar de reírme de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y me sacó la lengua, antes de palmear el asiento a su lado. Inmediatamente me sonrojé, pero accedí. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

—Toca —exigió tan pronto como me senté.

Si hubiera sido una persona más fría, o menos enamorada de Bella, podría haber dicho algo como: _¿Cómo sabes que toco?_ , con mi ceja levantada.

Pero todavía era el nerd impopular Edward Cullen, quien se estaba ahogando en su amor por la chica frente a él.

La chica frente a él, quien se había largado de la escuela para estar con él.

Suspiré y empecé a tocar.

La pieza comenzó lentamente, pero pronto la música comenzó a derramarse de mi alma, las notas bajo mis dedos se presionaron más rápidas y más duras, creando un sonido más fuerte, más grande. La textura de mi pieza creció de monofonía _*_ , a homofonía**, a melodía acompañada _***_. Un _ostinato_ dulce creció en el bajo, mientras que las notas en clave de sol, bailaban al ritmo de mi corazón, que se aceleró por Bella.

El olor a fresas me asaltó cuando se acercó, sus ojos viendo mis dedos a paso rápido sobre las teclas. La pieza creció más fuerte en un _crescendo****_ _._

Entonces me di cuenta de que Bella nunca sería mía, tanto como quise creer en ese momento.

La pieza de repente se convirtió en menor. Paralelas y séptimas saltaron a la batalla y comencé a desafiar las leyes de la música, como Debussy antes de mí. Doblé tercios y presioné los dedos hacia abajo en octavas desnudas. Robé un acorde de diez notas directamente de la propia Sarabande de Debussy y empujé hacia abajo el pedal de _sustain_ con fuerza; arrastrando la disonancia de la pieza. Desahogando mis sentimientos en la melodía improvisada.

Finalmente, cuando todas mis frustraciones habían sido ventiladas en las teclas, traje la pieza a su fin con una _cadencia plagal_ *****como si la pieza fuera una oración finalizando en un desesperado Amén.

Miré a mi lado para ver a Bella mirándome fijamente con… ¿asombro? Parecía que la había impresionado. Por favor, Dios.

—Edward… —murmuró—, no hay palabras.

Mierda. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

—Eso fue… increíble —continuó. Mi corazón se aceleró más rápido. Mi ego se hinchó. Bella Swan creía que mi forma de tocar era increíble. Había que olvidar el séptimo cielo, estaba sobre la maldita luna.

Sonreí con timidez hacia ella.

—Mmm… —No podía pensar en nada que decir. Me sentía débil, otra vez. ¿Por qué había creído alguna vez que podría hablar con esta chica?

Entonces sentí sus labios en mi mejilla de nuevo y todo se sintió mejor.

Luego ella se retiró y se acercó a la mesa de café.

—¡Vamos, Edward el rebelde, puedes ser suspendido, pero aún tenemos trabajo por hacer! —Ella me estaba sonriendo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi cara se puso roja.

.

* * *

 **Significado de palabras**

 _ ***Monofonía:**_ _e_ _s la más simple de las texturas. Consiste en una_ _sola_ _línea melódica, sin armonía ni acompañamiento. Cuando estamos cantando bajo la ducha, cuando en un coro cantan todos la misma melodía en el mismo tono (unísono) o cuando todos tocamos en clase con la flauta la misma canción... todos estos son ejemplos de monofonía._

 _ ****Homofonía:**_ _consiste en partes o líneas musicales que se mueven paralelamente en ritmo y tono, formando acordes. La diferencia con la_ _polifonía_ _es que se mueven al mismo ritmo. Los ejemplos están en la música medieval o en cualquier canto gregoriano._

 _ *****Melodía acompañada:**_ _la melodía acompañada es un tipo especial de homofonía, ya que surge del movimiento acórdico de las notas. Este tipo de textura es el más frecuente desde el barroco. Consiste en un primer plano, donde destaca una línea melódica y un segundo plano donde escuchamos un fondo sonoro o acompañamiento._

 _ ******Crescendo:**_ _creciendo, aumentando la intensidad gradualmente. Es una anotación habitual en las partituras. Un ejemplo de un "crescendo" que evoluciona en el transcurso de una obra completa es el "Bolero" de Maurice Ravel._

 _ *******Cadencia plagal:**_ _es una función armónica que enlaza acordes de la cuarta nota de una escala musical con la primera nota de la escala._

 _._

 ** _Perdón_ _por subir tarde este capitulo, por esta falta de parte mía subiré otro, este será el que les debí la semana pasada._**

 ** _En momentos lo subiré._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, también espero sus Reviews apoyándome y dándome ánimos para seguir con la traducción. :)_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_**

 ** _¡Ki-Kisses! :3_**

 ** _-Elizabeth_**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capitulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **Bella POV**

Cuando Edward dejó de tocar el piano, yo estaba a punto de tener una combustión espontánea. O de saltarle encima.

Escuché un montónde música para piano, piezas de Beethoven, Mozart, Debussy, Schubert, Yiruma, Lang Lang… Pero ver a Edward tocar para mí fue toda una experiencia. Ver la forma en que sus dedos largos y delgados acariciaban las teclas me encendió. Y a eso había que sumarle el hecho de que fue la música más hermosa que había oído. Me decía a mí misma que Edward Cullen era perfecto y él seguía reforzando esa opinión con pruebas. Mi corazón se aceleró para ponerse al día con las notas que se derramaron del instrumento al comienzo, todo mi cuerpo se calentó cuando la pieza aumentó en un crescendo. Entonces, sentí mi corazón romperse cuando de repente Edward cambió a un tono menor, disminuyendo las notas y derramando pura emoción en la pieza. Fue desgarrador y dolorosamente hermoso.

La pieza llegó a su fin y me quedé sorprendida por el talento de Edward. Me tomó un momento poder hablar de nuevo y, cuando lo hice, estaba aterrorizada de entregarle accidentalmente mi corazón. Su música tenía ese efecto.

Pero me recompuse y, luego, lo aparté del piano. Aunque mi alma nunca dejó ese maldito taburete de piano. Esa pieza se repitió en mi cabeza todo el día, cuando hablábamos, cuando trabajábamos y cuando llegué a casa, no podía soportar poner cualquier música, por miedo a perderla. Así que dejé las notas bailar alrededor de mi cabeza la mayor parte de la noche, antes de que, finalmente, me fuera a la deriva para dormir con el sonido de Edward.

El efecto negativo de la pieza fue que, accidentalmente, acepté todo lo que él me pidió durante el día. Eso incluía que había accedido a ir a la escuela el resto de la semana

— _¿Por favor, Bella? —había rogado—_ _._ _No_ _quiero dañar tu educación_ _,_ _me sentiría mucho mejor si supiera que vas a la escuela. ¿Por favor? Incluso te concedo cualquier favor que desees al final de la semana. ¿Por favor?_

Él se veía tan malditamente adorable rogando. Sólo por eso había cedido, pero luego había endulzado el trato. Mucho. _Cualquier favor_ había dicho él y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Había tenido un plan para conseguir lo que quería desde el viernes, pero él sólo me había dado una forma un poco más lenta, un poco más fácil de conseguirlo.

Lo visitaría el sábado y conseguiría exactamente lo que quería.

No podía esperar.

 **EPOV**

Bella había estado un poco distante durante el día, recé constantemente que no fuera debido a algo que hubiera hecho. Supuse que tal vez estaba preocupada por faltar a la escuela… Pero Bella no parecía del tipo que se preocupaba. Así que pensé que tal vez se sentía un poco mal. Esperaba que no, no quería que ella estuviera enferma.

Sólo quería que ella estuviera bien.

Me las arreglé para convencerla de volver a la escuela por el resto de la semana, prometiéndole cualquier favor que quisiera. Supuse que probablemente iba a terminar haciendo su tarea o algo así. No me importaba demasiado. Si era por Bella, probablemente haría su tarea toda la semana sin pedir nada a cambio, yo estaba _acabado_.

Jugué con la idea de llamar a Alice y pedirle su opinión sobre Bella. Pero decidí renunciar a esa idea. Le telefonearía si algo realmente sucedía. Tal vez después de la próxima semana. Bella se había comprometido a venir la noche del sábado. Carlisle y Esme iban a visitar a mis hermanos, pero yo me quedaría en casa, ya que había prometido tocar el piano para la iglesia ese domingo, su pianista normal estaría lejos y Carlisle me había recomendado al párroco, quien resultó ser uno de sus pacientes.

Pasé el martes haciendo todo mi trabajo para la semana. No había mucho y, después de eso, estuve aburrido. Así que me pegué a mi piano. Comencé a trabajar en una nueva pieza y el rostro de Bella llenó mi mente, su olor permaneció en mi nariz, inspirando la pieza, que era casi dolorosamente dulce.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Esme cuando entró el jueves.

—No sé —contesté, sintiéndome un poco tonto.

—Suena como una nana —me dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

Sí. Era la nana de Bella _._

* * *

 ** _Acá esta el otro capitulo que les debía._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, también espero sus Reviews apoyándome y dándome ánimos para seguir con la traducción._**

 ** _¿Les gusto? ¿Les encanto? ¿Les disgusto? ¡Cuéntenme!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Se pondrá mas interesante._**

 ** _¡Ki-Kisses! :3_**

 ** _-Elizabeth_**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capitulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 10**

 **.**

 **Bella POV**

La semana pasó muy lentamente sin Edward. Angela y Ben eran divertidos, pero comencé a sentirme una tercera rueda después de un tiempo, incluso si intentaran muy duro no hacerme sentir así. Y lo hicieron.

Echaba de menos la presencia de Edward en Biología, sus conversaciones, su excentricidad, sus gafas con montura metálica y sus rubores. Echaba de menos la forma en que habíamos caminado juntos el viernes y sus modales caballerosos, la forma en que me acompañó a mis clases y sostuvo las puertas abiertas para mí. Sobre todo, me sorprendió encontrar que echaba de menos tener a alguien que cuidara de mí.

Siempre había sido independiente. Mi madre era frívola, nunca se estableció. Ni ella ni Charlie sabían cómo cuidar de sí mismos, así que me encontraba haciendo las tareas del hogar desde una edad temprana: lavando, cocinando, comprando, limpiando. No me importaba, la independencia era una cosa buena. Pero había crecido antes de mi edad. Mi madre decía que nací de treinta y cinco y me daban más años de edad cada año o algo por el estilo. Amaba a mis padres, sin embargo no siempre había sido una chica de oro, pero había hecho todo lo posible para que se sintieran orgullosos de mí, para cuidar de ellos.

Tener a Edward alrededor era una experiencia completamente nueva. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien llevara la bandeja por mí o sacara mi silla para que pudiera sentarme. Pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a ello. Me estaba empezando a gustar.

El martes por la mañana me reí de Mike, quien tenía la nariz vendada. Él todavía tenía el descaro de invitarme a salir el sábado.

—Lo siento… —Me ahogué a través de mi risa—. Pero tengo planes —terminé antes de alejarme perpleja, agarrando mi lado.

Angela me encontró cinco minutos más tarde, inclinada sobre el lavabo del baño de chicas, tratando de contener mis carcajadas. Finalmente logré calmarme, antes de arrastrarme a clase. Mi día fue largo y aburrido.

El miércoles pasó de la misma manera, aunque terminé dos veces en un cubículo de aseo, hecha una bola en el suelo, carcajeándome porque él tuvo el descaro de preguntarme otra vez en el almuerzo, así como en la mañana. Lauren y Jess me lanzaron miradas durante todo el día, que eran suficientes para partirme de la risa otra vez durante la clase. Por desgracia para ella, Jess no había dominado completamente _la mirada de la muerte_ , se veía algo así como que estaba teniendo un derrame cerebral. Amablemente le señalé eso y se molestó un poco. Lamentablemente, ella llevaba un anillo de oro, de mal gusto y bastante grande, así que tuve una gran roncha en la cara hasta que desapareció el viernes. Tuve que evitar a Charlie durante unos días, alegando tarea.

Para el jueves, pude mirar a Mike sin reír y había comenzado de nuevo a ignorarlo, en lugar de buscar excusas. Estaba, sin embargo, prestando más atención a mis alrededores. Si Mike decidía atacarme de nuevo, pelearía de regreso. La última vez me había sorprendido, la próxima vez, si es que había una, no tendría tanta suerte. No estaba por debajo de las amenazas de Edward a los genitales de Mike.

El viernes llegó y se fue, y Mike no me había atacado de nuevo. Me dirigí con Angela y Ben a ver una película, que duró un par de horas, y cenamos. Celebramos la victoria de Edward sobre Mike juntos y decidimos conseguir un regalo para celebrar su regreso a la escuela. Así que pasamos un poco de tiempo recorriendo las tiendas.

Tuvimos la suerte de encontrar una tienda de ropa especializada en camisetas divertidas. Personalmente, yo estaba a favor de la camiseta con la imagen de un burro y un numero uno. Pero Angela estaba preocupada por la reacción de Esme a la camiseta. Así que seguimos buscando hasta que encontramos una simple camiseta negra, que tenía _¡PUNCH! *****_ escrito en ella, en letras mayúsculas blancas. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con ella y Ben se ofreció a comprarla, porque era un amor.

Él ya había pagado por la cena y la película. Me estaba empezando a gustar Ben mucho más de lo que lo había hecho originalmente.

Cuando estábamos por salir de las tiendas, giré hacia atrás, diciéndoles a Angela y Ben que me encontraría con ellos afuera, ya que había algo más que quería. Lo que había llamado mi atención fue un llavero verde menta. Había una imagen de una corona color rosa a través de él, con las palabras _'Una princesa prefiere un caballero'_. No pude resistir conseguirlo para Edward. Me reí tontamente en mi salida de la tienda, empujándolo en mi bolsillo.

Encontré a los demás fuera de la puerta y tiré de la mano de Angela hacia mí. Ella se rió de mí y su otra mano agarró firmemente a Ben.

—Parece que tengo algo de competencia —murmuró él, fingiendo estar enojado. Nosotras sólo nos reímos, tirando unos de otros hacia el coche. Saltamos cuando llegamos y Ben comenzó a llevarnos de vuelta a casa. Angela se sentó adelante con él y yo me incliné hacia el frente desde el asiento del medio en la parte de atrás. Pude sentir el llavero clavándose en mi muslo mientras me reía con mis amigos. Sonreí, no podía esperar para ver a Edward.

.

 **Edward POV**

El sábado por la mañana, mis padres se fueron, estarían de vuelta a la noche siguiente. Ellos volverían tarde, así que tendría que valerme por mí mismo todo el fin de semana. No me molesté en decirles que estaba acostumbrado a ello. Tenían trabajos exigentes, era poco probable que alguno de ellos pudiera estar de vuelta antes de las siete en un día normal de todos modos. Carlisle era el mejor doctor en el hospital de Forks, por lo que le resultaba difícil salir. Esme era una diseñadora de interiores. Aunque pasaba gran parte de su tiempo restaurando casas viejas para la gente o comprando, restaurando y luego vendiendo. Ella había restaurado esta casa cuando habíamos llegado a Forks. Pasamos los primeros seis meses, más o menos, durmiendo en algún ala de la casa. No fue el momento más cómodo del mundo, con siete de nosotros en un lugar tan pequeño.

Pasé mi día trabajando en la nana de Bella. No estaba cerca de estar lista y, probablemente, nunca la tocaría para ella, pero quería hacerlo perfecto, a pesar de todo. No me había molestado en darme una fecha límite. Todo lo que hizo provocó una nueva emoción en mí que quise mostrar en mi música. Estaba pensando en comenzar una nueva pieza, una comparación de las diferentes emociones que entraban en conflicto dentro de mí. Sin embargo, todavía estaba indeciso.

Estaba seguro de que mi sábado duraría para siempre, porque estaba tan entusiasmado con que Bella viniera esa noche. Pero me encontré perdido en mi música y, antes de que lo supiera, el timbre estaba sonando.

Corrí hacía la puerta, aminorando la marcha a una caminata justo antes de alcanzarla, tratando de nivelar mi respiración. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado por verla, ella lo sabría. Cuando me armé de valor para verla de nuevo, abrí de golpe la puerta y sentí que mi aliento me abandonaba cuando la vi.

Bella sonreía hermosamente hacia mí, sus ojos grandes y su cabello cayendo en hermosas ondas alrededor de su preciosa cara. Y su vestuario… Pensé en varias cosas poco atractivas para no encenderme. Llevaba otra falda a cuadros, esa era aun más corta que la anterior, y una camiseta blanca aun más apretada. Había pequeñas pulseras de plástico colgando de sus brazos, las cuales recordaba, por la obsesión de Alice, se llamaban _shag bands._ Habían estado de moda desde hacía unos años, pero Bella no parecía ser del tipo que se mantenía al corriente con esas cosas.

Lo que realmente me llamó la atención esa vez fueron sus piernas. Bella tenía las piernas blancas cremosas más magníficas, ese día parecían incluso más largas de lo habitual. Sus pequeños pies estaban encerrados en unos gruesos zapatos de tacón negros, lo que hizo parecer que sus piernas nunca terminarían.

Tragué saliva, señalando que podía entrar. No podía hablar coherentemente todavía.

Aparté la vista cuando se inclinó para quitarse los zapatos, dándoles una patada al lado del vestíbulo.

—¿Dónde están tus llaves? —preguntó dulcemente. La miré con curiosidad y ella se encontró con mi mirada con una sonrisa inocente. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y se las tiré. Ella volvió a sonreírme y sacó algo verde de su bolsillo. Entonces, se alejó de mí, así no podía ver lo que hacía. Yo extendí la mano y me saqué mis gafas, depositándolas en la mesa junto a la puerta. Ella las tomaría de mí más tarde de todos modos, al menos así me recordaría dónde estaban.

Arrojó las llaves hacia mí unos momentos más tarde; su puntería era totalmente nula, pero me las arreglé para llegar y atraparlas antes de que fueran más allá de mi hombro derecho. Miré hacia abajo para ver lo que había hecho, antes de mirar hacia ella. Había risa en sus ojos.

Allí, en mis llaves, ella había añadido un llavero nuevo. _'_ _Una princesa prefiere un caballero_ _'_ , se leía en el reverso; había una imagen de una corona color rosa encima del texto. Resoplé con una risa.

—Gracias, Bella —le dije, riendo suavemente. Su regalo me hizo sentir… especial. Negué rápidamente alejando el pensamiento de que podríamos ser más que amigos y la llevé a la sala de estar.

Le pregunté si le gustarían algunas patatas fritas y ella estuvo de acuerdo, así que me dirigí hacia la cocina, empujé algunas en el horno y puse el temporizador en treinta minutos. Traje un vaso de agua para cada uno, que ella tomó con una sonrisa. Bella casi siempre bebía agua. Nunca la había visto con otra cosa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu semana de descanso? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Aburrida —le respondí, no había nada más que realmente podía decir. No le iba a contar que me pasé toda la semana componiéndole una canción de cuna—. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

—Divertida —me dijo, riendo—. ¡La cara de Mike se ve divertidísima! —Había travesura en sus ojos. Me sentí orgulloso, no sólo había conseguido romper la nariz de Mike y defender a Bella, también había logrado hacerla reír.

—¿Crees que será menos atractivo con la nariz rota? —pregunté, tratando de sonar casual. Estaba realmente interesado en saber si Bella lo encontraba atractivo. Estaba seguro de que lo hacía, a pesar de odiarlo. Mike Newton tenía el cabello rubio pálido y una cara amistosa. También tenía un cuerpo que la mayoría de las chicas parecían admirar.

Bella resopló y sentí que mi corazón se hundía un poco.

—¿Newton? —preguntó—. ¿Atractivo? —Mi corazón saltó de nuevo a su altura original—. No lo creo.

Entonces comenzó a reír de nuevo.

—Quizá su club de fans lo note, aunque deberías preguntarle a uno de ellos. Dudo que yo note mucho el cambio. Aunque estoy segura de que tendré brillantes _flashblacks_ cada vez que vea la torcedura en su nariz.

Ella rió más fuerte.

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó. Ella estaba feliz y yo le sonreí.

Nos sentamos bebiendo agua y hablando sobre Newton y su rebaño por un tiempo. Entonces Bella me habló de sus escapadas con Ben y Angela esa semana.

—Fue aburrido sin ti —me dijo—. Bueno, no aburrido. Quiero decir, Angela y Ben son geniales, pero me sentí mucho como una tercera rueda. No puedo esperar hasta que estés de vuelta el lunes.

Mi corazón se hinchó.

—Yo tampoco —murmuré rápidamente—. Así que, mmm… ¿pensaste que favor quieres? —pregunté con rapidez. Traté de mover la conversación a algo menos peligroso—. Lo prometí, después de todo. —Le sonreí tímidamente. Ella se sonrojó y luego dejó su agua.

—En realidad… —dijo, moviéndose un poco más cerca de mí. No pude evitar notar que la falda se le había subido cuando se movió, exponiendo más de sus hermosos muslos lechosos—. Tengo una idea. Es posible que no quieras ayudarme sin embargo. —Apartó la mirada de mí, mirando el lado opuesto de la habitación.

—Bella —comencé—, te dije que te haría cualquier favor que quisieras y tengo la intención de cumplir mi palabra. —No tenía ni idea de que simplemente me había tirado al abismo.

—Bueno —murmuró, moviéndose más cerca de mí. Tomé un poco de agua, luego la coloqué de nuevo en la mesa. Ella se estiró y se mordió el pulgar, mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas—. La cosa es que desde que Newton… me acosa, no he podido deshacerme de la sensación. Y me estaba… preguntando, si tú me ayudarías a deshacerme de ella…

 _¿Qué?_

—Mmm, ¿cómo?

—Bueno, si tú… mmm, me besaras y esas cosas, creo que se iría. No tendría que pensar más en ello. —Me miró inocentemente, como si ella no supiera lo que me estaba pidiendo—. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —dijo, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás.

—Bella… —Gemí suavemente—. No es eso. No he dicho nada. Pero… ¿tú estás… tú estás… tú estás segura?

—Sí —dijo suavemente. Mirándome y sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Está bien —le susurré. Su rostro se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a moverse hacia mí en el sofá. Levantó una pierna y la empujó sobre mis muslos, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

—¿Estás seguro? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—¿T-Tú? —tartamudeé. Me sentía como un idiota. Y entonces sus labios estaban en los míos.

El primer beso entre nosotros, _mi primer beso_ , fue suave y casto. Sus cálidos labios se posaron en los míos durante sólo unos segundos, antes de retirarse. _¿Cambiar_ _í_ _a de opinión?_

Entré en pánico por un momento, antes de que sintiera sus labios nuevamente, moviéndose suavemente contra los míos esta vez. Tiró de mí con ellos y presionó firmemente. La besé de regreso y suprimí un gemido. Ella empezó a presionar más fuerte, yo correspondí y ella gimió suavemente; sus labios vibraron contra los míos. Traté de controlarme, pero podía sentir que me ponía duro debajo de ella. No me sentía muy caballeroso. Empuñé mis manos en la manta que estaba extendida en el sofá debajo de nosotros.

Ella se retiró de nuevo, así que pudimos coger aire antes de que ella comenzara un beso más intenso todavía. Sus labios se movieron con los míos de nuevo, pero esa vez su lengua salió a lamer mi labio inferior. Gemí, abriendo la boca para ella y deslizó su lengua en mi boca para explorar. En primer lugar, acarició mi lengua, ella sabía dulce, y nuestras lenguas bailaron juntas. Se movió alrededor de mi boca, explorando mis dientes, mis encías, todas las partes que pudiera alcanzar. Luego persuadió a mi propia lengua a entrar en su boca.

Sentí su aliento en mí, ella era embriagadora. Sabía mejor de lo que podía imaginar. Besarla de esa manera era increíble. No podía imaginar nada mejor. Me sentí culpable cuando gemí en ella, mi pene endureciéndose debajo de ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Nada sonaba mejor que sus gemidos.

Cuando ella se retiró, tomó una respiración aun más pequeña, antes de atacar mis labios otra vez. Los mordisqueó, pellizcándolos y mordiéndolos suavemente. Copié sus movimientos cuando terminó, tratando de darle tanto placer como ella me había dado. Repetí las cosas que le hicieron gemir. Abrió su boca para dejar entrar mi lengua de nuevo y me sentí como si estuviera en el cielo.

No creí que pudiera ponerse mejor antes de que ella deslizara sus manos hacia arriba, desde mis hombros hacia mi cabello. Gemí más fuerte. Amé que tocara mi cabello. Emmett siempre se había burlado de mí por ser un niño de mami cuando yo era más pequeño, pero no podía resistirme a tener a Esme pasando sus manos a través de él cuando nos sentábamos a ver televisión. Las manos de Bella, sin embargo, hacían sexy la acción; la sensación fue directamente a mi ingle. Mis manos se movieron para agarrar sus caderas por propia voluntad. Yo apenas podía controlar mi cuerpo.

—Edward —respiró, rompiendo el beso para susurrar en mi oreja.

—Bella —gemí de nuevo, mi voz sonaba desesperada, incluso para mí.

—Tócame —susurró y casi me perdí—. Hazme olvidar lo que sentí a manos de ese bastardo.

Su boca volvió a la mía y me sentí completo otra vez. Pero mis manos se congelaron, no podía tocarla como ella estaba pidiendo. Yo era Edward Cullen… el nerd, el raro, el chico que no tenía experiencia con las chicas. Sin duda mis manos se sentirían peores que las de Newton. Y yo era un caballero, Bella y yo ni siquiera estábamos saliendo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—Edward —respiró otra vez, su dulce aliento sobre mí—. Edward —suplicó.

Sus labios volvieron a los míos, pero sus manos dejaron mi cabello. Las bajó y cubrió cada una de las mías. Su mano izquierda trajo mi derecha hasta la copa de su pecho izquierdo, que Newton había manoseado con sus sucias garras. Apretó mi mano cerrada alrededor de sí misma y no pude evitar gemir de nuevo. Apreté una segunda vez y ella gimió en mi boca. Comencé a acariciar su pecho mientras la sentía mover mi otra mano hacia abajo, para cubrir su culo a través de su falda. La manoseé suavemente y ella gimió una vez más.

Tenía a Bella Swan unida a mis labios, uno de sus pechos en mi mano y su hermoso culo en la otra. Me sentiría como un idiota más adelante, pero por el momento no me importaba. No podía conseguir estar mucho más cerca del cielo. Mi pene estaba a punto de estallar fuera de mis malditos _jeans,_ comencé a perder el control de mí mismo cuando sus manos alcanzaron mi cabello otra vez. La manoseé un poco más duro y….

Y entonces el temporizador de la cocina sonó.

No estaba seguro de si estaba enojado o aliviado. Me retiré rápidamente, dejando caer mis manos como si ella estuviera en llamas y miré su cara. Sus labios eran rojo cereza y estaban un poco magullados por los besos. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y su cabello caía alrededor de ella de la manera más hermosa imaginable. Mis ojos se movieron hacia abajo, a la forma en que la parte superior de su ropa estaba arrugada por mis caricias. Rápidamente la empujé hacia abajo, sobre el pequeño trozo de su suave estómago blanco que había expuesto. Ella se quitó de encima mío y casi corrí a la cocina, sonrojándome de un furioso rojo.

Saqué las patatas del horno con un guante y las puse sobre un plato grande. Tomé la sal, el vinagre y la salsa de tomate de la nevera, en caso de que quisiera algunos de ellos. Entonces traté de calmarme. Nunca había estado tan duro en mi vida. No tenía mucha experiencia exactamente. Me paré, agarrando la encimera durante unos minutos y traté de pensar en algo que hubiera visto que fuera poco atractivo: Carlisle y Jasper en toallas… Emmett desnudo… Eso funcionaba, aunque realmente no quería pensar en ello demasiado. Lauren Mallory… Jessica Stanley… Eric y Tyler. El señor Banner.

Cuando me sentí seguro de que podía enfrentar a Bella otra vez, agarré la comida y la llevé a la sala de estar.

De todas las imágenes, nada podría prepararme para la belleza que era Bella Swan.

* * *

 _ ***Punch:**_ _puñetazo._

 ** _¿Hace calor? Uff. Jjaja._**

 ** _Acá esta el capítulo que les debía de la semana pasada, espero que me disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, me encontraba un poco indispuesta._**

 ** _¿Les gustó? ¿Les encantó? ¿Les disgustó? ¡Cuéntenme que les pareció el capítulo! :D_**

 ** _Gracias por esos lindos Reviews que me dejan, me animan a seguir con la traducción._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_**

 ** _¡Ki-Kisses!_**

 ** _-Elizabeth._**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capitulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **Bella POV**

No había ninguna posibilidad de que en mi mente persistiera la sensación de las manos de Newton sobre mí o su lengua en mi boca, no más.

Edward sin duda se había encargado de eso. Lamentablemente, yo iba a tener serios problemas controlándome a mí misma. Él casi corrió fuera de la habitación, pobrecito, estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirarme después de lo que habíamos hecho. Sin embargo, debía haber disfrutado de ello, sus gemidos habían sido música para mis oídos y su dureza se había presionado en mi muslo mientras me inclinaba en el beso. Al parecer, su coeficiente intelectual no era la única parte de él que era más grande que el promedio.

Cuando él había dejado la habitación, rápidamente me arreglé y me deslicé hacia el borde del sofá. Tendría que hacerle sentir cómodo en mi presencia otra vez. Rápidamente me calmé y comencé a pensar algunas nuevas reglas en mi cabeza.

 _Uno: No saltar sobre Edward._

Eso era todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento en que regresó, enrojecido y pareciendo muy nervioso. Él tenía nuestra comida en sus manos, la cual puso sobre la mesa delante de nosotros. Hizo un gesto a las patatas fritas y las salsas que había sacado. Ataqué, colocando un poco de salsa de tomate en el borde del plato. Agarré algunas patatas fritas, las sumergí en la salsa y comencé a comer; observando con diversión como Edward hizo su propia piscina de salsa de tomate más cerca de él.

Comimos en silencio y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hubiéramos terminado. Llevó todo de nuevo a la cocina y lo seguí. No había estado en gran parte de la casa aún y estaba interesada. También necesitaba sacarnos de ese silencio.

—Oye, Edward, ¿podemos ver una película? —pregunté dulcemente. Pensando que si nos disponíamos a ver un poco la tele él sería capaz de calmarse. Era demasiado tímido. Sin embargo, estaba, como lo había experimentado hacía unos minutos, escondiendo un dios del sexo en su interior. Alguien a quien estaba interesada en conocer muy bien.

Sin embargo, no esa noche. _Pasos de bebé_ , me dije. Eso era lo que Edward necesitaba. No podía moverme demasiado rápido, lo asustaría. O terminaría siendo un bastardo caliente, como Mike. Quería liberar la sexualidad interior de Edward, pero también quería retener a _Edward_. El caballero que me acompañaba a clases y me abría las puertas. Ese era el Edward del que me había enamorado.

Me senté en el sofá, esperando a que Edward escogiera una película. Estaba interesada en saber cuál había elegido. Se sonrojó cuando se sentó en el sofá con los controles remotos para la televisión y el reproductor de DVD. Mi interés alcanzó su punto máximo.

Casi rompí mi nueva regla cuando vi lo que había elegido. Oí la música antes de que alcanzara a ver las imágenes, pero no fue difícil de reconocer. Orgullo y Prejuicio, una de mis películas favoritas. Mathew McFadden apareció en la pantalla y suspiré con felicidad. Ese hombre era _precioso_. Miré a Edward sentado junto a mí y decidí que, a pesar del hecho de que el hombre en la pantalla era hermoso, él le llevaba ventaja. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan perfecto, y yo estaba determinada a tenerlo.

Me acurruqué contra Edward mientras miraba la película, tirando de su brazo alrededor de mí y deslizando mis dedos entre los suyos. Apreté sus manos durante mis partes favoritas. La escena de la propuesta por ejemplo. Dios, esa se hizo bien. Un Darcy mojado, _precioso._ Aunque maldije el hecho de que hubiesen omitido la escena del estanque. Malditos sean, malditos sean todos.

De alguna manera mis sentidos se habían sintonizado a lo que Edward estaba haciendo. En algún lugar cerca del final me di cuenta de que su respiración se hacía más lenta. Me volteé en mi lugar para ver que se había quedado dormido. Me reí en silencio, sacudiéndome ligeramente contra él. Se veía tan tranquilo, sus ojos cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta, para que pudiera respirar correctamente. Me acurruqué contra él y terminé de ver la película. Cuando lo hizo, de mala gana, me liberé de su agarre, puse todo en su sitio y apagué la luz. Luego tiré de Edward un poco hacia abajo, así él estaba completamente a lo largo en el sofá. Deslicé una almohada detrás de su cabeza y saqué una manta de otro sofá, poniéndola sobre él.

Me incliné y besé sus labios suavemente, antes de irme.

—Te amo —susurré suavemente y salí por la puerta, sin molestarme en ponerme los desgraciados tacones de nuevo. Me había caído tres veces en el camino a su casa y apenas había estado fuera de mi camioneta. Los había llevado porque era muy consciente de lo excelentes que hacían lucir mis piernas.

Mis pies descalzos se congelaron por la fría grava debajo de ellos. Eran aproximadamente las diez. Le había dicho a Charlie que me reuniría con amigos y que estaría devuelta tarde. Teníamos un arreglo de _no_ _preguntar_ , _no_ _decir_. Menos era más con Charlie. Recé para que el fuerte estruendo de mi camioneta no despertara a Edward cuando giré las llaves en el encendido. Salí de la entrada de los Cullen y empecé mi viaje de regreso a casa.

Charlie vivía en una zona más _céntrica_ de Forks. Mientras que los Cullen vivían en el bosque que lo rodeaba, lo cual podría explicar por qué su casa parecía ser diez veces más grande que la nuestra. _Su casa debe_ _estar bastante_ _solitaria ahora,_ pensé, recordado que los cuatro hermanos de Edward se habían ido a la universidad. Tenía la esperanza de que él no estuviera demasiado solo.

Hice una nota mental para pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, no sólo por mis propias razones egoístas.

Llegué a casa a eso de las diez y media y me dirigí a mi habitación rápidamente, gritando un saludo a Charlie cuando pasaba. Por los sonidos de la televisión, adiviné que él estaba viendo béisbol, como de costumbre.

Cuando llegué arriba, agarré mis cosas y, apresuradamente, me lavé y me vestí con mi pijama, antes de meterme en la cama. Inmediatamente recordé la forma en que los labios de Edward se habían sentido contra los míos, el ajuste perfecto. La manera en que sus manos se sentían alrededor de mis pechos y la forma en que estaba tan reacio a tocarme. Amaba que él fuera un caballero, pero la vacilación se iba a ir _._ Si Mike Newton sentía la confianza suficiente para sentir personas al azar, entonces estaba segura como el infierno de que iba a asegurarme de que Edward tuviera la confianza suficiente para _sentirme_ en cualquier lugar y cuando quisiera.

Nadie más, por supuesto, sólo yo.

Iba a darme un mes para sacar a Edward Cullen de su caparazón. No podía esperar más que eso antes de saltarle encima. Yo iba a convertir a Edward en una _máquina_ _sexual_ _caballerosa_ o algo por el estilo. Tal vez algo más sutil, como _Edward_ _el_ _caballeroso_ … Bueno, estaba cansada, así que no podía encontrar nada mejor en ese momento.

Estaba segura de que podría sacar a Edward de su caparazón en un mes. Había visto gente como él antes, su confianza había sido carcomida por bastardos como Newton. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era ayudarle a recuperar esa confianza. No debería ser demasiado difícil. Tenía bastantes buenas cualidades para inflar su ego a aproximadamente tres veces el tamaño del de Mike, o más. No era que quisiera que Edward tuviera un ego ridículamente grande, él sólo necesitaba un poco de impulso. Mientras estaba allí, hice una lista mental de sus cualidades (de las que había sido testigo hasta el momento):

 _Uno:_ _a_ _bsolutamente precioso._

 _Uno punto cinco:_ _g_ _afas adorables_ _,_ _no aplicable a todos los observadores, ya que algunas personas no estaban en todo el asunto de las gafas. La belleza está en el ojo del espectador y todo eso._

 _Dos:_ _c_ _aballero absoluto._

 _Tres:_ _i_ _nteligente_ _,_ _es decir, coeficiente intelectual superior a la temperatura ambiente._

 _Cuatro:_ _t_ _alentoso_ _._ _¿Has visto a este chico y su piano?_

 _Cinco:_ _o_ _bviamente no es escaso en el departamento financiero._

 _Seis:_ _a_ _migable y divertido_ _,_ _con un corazón enorme. También_ _tiene_ _amigos co_ _mo_ _Angela y Ben_ _,_ _las mejores personas de este lado del siglo._

 _Siete:_ _su_ _papá es un doctor_ _,_ _si me_ _hago_ _daño a mí misma, se asegurará de que estoy_ _bien,_ _muy útil_ _por mi_ _naturaleza torpe._

 _Ocho: Dios del sexo interior a la espera de ser liberado._

Estaba segura de que había otras cosas, pero no podía recordarlas. Mi cerebro constantemente lanzaba _flashbacks_ de la forma en que sus preciosas manos se sintieron en mi trasero. Sólo el pensamiento hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. Si ese mes no se movía lo suficientemente rápido, iba a tener que empezar a masturbarme. Esperaba, sin embargo, no tener que recurrir a tales extremos. Estaba segura de que los dedos de Edward serían _mucho_ más estimulantes.

Oh, dios, los dedos de Edward. Sus largos y talentosos dedos.

Salí de la cama, me dirigí a la ventana y saqué mi cabeza con el fin de enfriarme un poco. Cuando regresé a la cama, me di por vencida con mi lista. Sabía que Edward era la genialidad personificada y no era como si pudiera escribirlo. Conociendo mi increíble mala suerte, Charlie probablemente la encontraría. Desafortunadamente, él tiene un arma y dudaba de que Edward se viera tan sexy cuando estuviera acribillado con balas.

Sin embargo, nunca se sabía, algunos chicos pueden sacar algo de un _look_ de heridos. Hay algo sexy y peligroso sobre esa mierda. Es decir, si sobreviven al incidente.

Afortunadamente, había otras formas de hacer que un chico se viera sexy y peligroso. Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Edward sobre conseguir un tatuaje.

Me senté recta en la cama. _¿_ _Tendrá_ _Edward un tatuaje?_

 _E_ _so_ era algo que necesitaba investigar.

Sin embargo, no demasiados tatuajes, no quería que pareciera un puto convicto, sólo un poco sexy, un hombre un poco peligroso. Tal vez sólo uno pequeño, que pudiera recorrer con mis dedos cuando nosotros…

Me levanté y saqué mi cabeza por la ventana de nuevo, me pregunté cuánto tardaría en convencer a Charlie de que me comprara un ventilador. Eso sería mucho más conveniente que tener que salir de mi hermosa cama caliente cada pocos minutos para calmarme.

Me acurruqué bajo las mantas de nuevo unos minutos más tarde, tratando de imaginar qué clase de tatuaje se adaptaría mejor a Edward. Me estaba inclinando hacia la idea de mi nombre, _Bella_ , por encima de su corazón. El pensamiento me hizo querer babear. Aunque él podría querer que correspondiera y tuviera _Edward_ tatuado en mi vagina también.

Eso sin duda no pasaría. Posesivo era bueno, pero no _tan_ bueno.

Por otra parte, necesitaría conseguir un poco de la ropa de Edward. Como ya había dicho, posesivo era bueno. Aunque sería mucho más agradable si Edward me diera ropa por sí mismo. Tendría que olvidar _accidentalmente_ mis chaquetas de vez en cuando, entonces _accidentalmente_ olvidaría devolvérselas cuando él me diera las suyas. Lo que él haría, porque Edward era un perfecto caballero. Esa era la razón por la cual lo amaba tanto.

No tenía ninguna duda de que estaría completamente enamorada de él pronto. Muy pronto. Esperaba que él se sintiera de la misma forma. Estar enamorada de Edward sería espectacular, estaba segura de ello. Me estaba dando cuenta ahora de por qué Renée se casó con su amor de la escuela secundaria.

Aunque había una gran diferencia entre nosotras. Si tuviera a Edward Cullen, no habría manera en el infierno de que alguna vez lo dejara ir. Si consiguiera clavar mis garras en él, no saldrían.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de que mis ojos se cerraran y mis sueños me alcanzaran.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todas! Bueno no había podido actualizar por algunos problemas y falta de tiempo, pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

 ** _Pueden dejarme Reviews diciendo si les gustó, les encantó o les disgustó._**

 ** _Gracias a todas que con sus lindos comentarios me animan a seguir con esta traducción._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**

 ** _¡Ki-Kisses! :3_**

 ** _-Elizabeth_**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto, luego esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

 **Quiero agradecerle a Luci Rivera por ayudarme con esta historia, sin ella no hubiera sido posible. Te amo Luci! :D**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capítulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **.**

 **Bella POV**

— _¡_ _Pinch, punch, first of the month, and no returns!*_ —canté hacia Edward, pellizcando y golpeando su brazo, a primera hora del lunes.

—Mmm… ¿Bella? —murmuró él.

—¿Sip? —pregunté, bailando alrededor de él hacia mi casillero.

—No es el primer día del mes —dijo suavemente, obviamente tratando de ahorrarme algo de vergüenza. Me las arreglé para bajar mi creciente rubor, consecuencia, no del hecho de que no era el primer día del mes, si no del hecho de que Edward era tan innegablemente adorable.

—¡No para todos! —le dije alegremente. Me miró como si estuviera loca. Tal vez era yo, tal vez él podía ver la travesura en mis ojos. Ya que había decidido cómo empezar mi _Experiencia Edward_ _en_ _treinta_ _días_. Observé su ropa, era por donde empezaría.

Lo antes posible.

Por suerte para mí, nos dieron un proyecto de Biología ese día. El señor Banner no podría haber elegido un mejor momento. Y, más suerte para mí, Esme y Carlisle no podían estar más contentos con la bienvenida del compañero de Biología de Edward en su casa.

.

.

Forzar mi camino en el guardarropa de Edward no fue tan difícil como había creído. Él rodó sus ojos hacia mí y se sentó en la cama, viendo como yo abría la puerta corrediza. Estaba casi celosa, él tenía un vestidor. Yo tenía un pequeño armario y una cajonera, pero Edward tenía una maldita pared entera dedicada a su ropa. Lo cual, personalmente, no podía entender; ya que hasta el momento lo había visto sólo con tres o cuatro vestuarios diferentes. Sin embargo, al abrir el guardarropa, encontré más de lo que jamás había creído posible.

—Edward… —murmuré.

—Mmm, ¿sí? —respondió. Lo vi erguirse por el rabillo del ojo y me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Es Aladín consciente de que le robaste su cueva?

Se rió de mí, sonrojándose de un furioso rojo.

—¿Te importaría explicarme? —continué, señalando el armario que estaba, para mi absoluta sorpresa, hasta los topes lleno de ropa de varios colores, texturas y estilos.

—Mi hermana Alice tiene una obsesión con la ropa —contestó—. Y cuando digo obsesión, me refiero a que ha tenido siete terapeutas diferentes que han renunciado a ella. Ahora Carlisle y Esme sólo dejan que compre todo lo que quiera. —Se encogió de hombros hacia mí—. Con tal de que ella compre ropa para todos los demás también. Deberías ver su guardarropa. En realidad, mi colección es la más pequeña, aparte de Carlisle.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia él y me volví hacia la ropa, rebuscando para ver qué tipo de cosas tenía. Me quedé sin palabras mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo.

Supuse que había cerca de cien pantalones vaqueros, azul claro, azul oscuro, negro e incluso un par rojo. Camisetas entalladas de todos los colores y de estilos diferentes. Camisas ajustadas y holgadas en diferentes colores y texturas. Un increíble número de esmóquines y varios trajes más hechos a medida. Pantalones cortos, camisetas, suéteres holgados y ajustados. Pantalones de vestir, pantalones casuales, un corbatero, chaquetas y abrigos de todos los cortes y modas.

Era como el puto departamento de vestuario para la BBC. Tachen eso, era másgrande _._

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, Bella?

—¿Por qué demonios no usas algo de esto? —Saqué una camiseta color esmeralda preciosa y entallada de su armario. Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente hacia mí.

Lo miré con incredulidad y arrojé la camiseta hacia él, antes de extraer un par de magníficos pantalones vaqueros negros nuevos, con etiqueta. Se la quité y se los tiré también.

—Cámbiate —ordené—. Ahora. —Apunté hacia su baño. Parecía confundido, pero hizo lo que le dije de todos modos. Empecé sacando diferentes trajes y poniéndolos juntos en la cama mientras él estaba allí. Tenía que reunirme con su hermana. Ella era un absoluto ángel.

 _Tachen eso_ , pensé para mí cuando encontré una camiseta negra ajustada de _La Bella Boutique_ en un gancho con la palabra _Bella_ garabateada en el pecho, ellaeraunadiosa _._

Varios trajes más tarde, Edward resurgió desde el baño y sentí mi mandíbula caer.

No me había equivocado. Edward estaba absolutamente impresionante.

La camisa se aferraba a él en todos los lugares correctos, ceñida alrededor de sus brazos y su torso, mostrando sus hermosos músculos, y el color remarcaba sus preciosos ojos. Le quité sus gafas, arrojándolas sobre la cama y vi que él parecía, si era posible, aún mejor. Los vaqueros se veían geniales con la camisa y, a diferencia de su habitual ropa holgada, mostraban sus piernas magníficamente largas. Hice un gesto para que él diera una vuelta. No estaba decepcionada. Los vaqueros se ajustaban alrededor de su hermoso culo.

 _Demonios sí._

Tenía muchas ganas de manosear su culo y luego follarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

En cambio, agarré el siguiente conjunto que estaba sobre la cama y lo empujé de regreso hacia el baño. Entendió el mensaje y se encerró.

Mientras él estaba en el baño y yo agarraba más ropa para hacer un _outfit_ , hice una analogía acerca de él. Edward Cullen, decidí, era como los dos palos que uno sostiene cuando es niño, sabes que si frotas lo suficientemente duro, de la manera correcta, van a hacer fuego, pero se necesita mucho trabajo para hacer eso y, generalmente, uno se da por vencido. El trabajo, decidí, fue la razón por la que nadie había capturado a Edward antes de mí. El guardarropa de Edward, me di cuenta, era como encontrar el encendedor de papá, hacía el proceso un infierno más corto. Y, una vez encendido, Edward iba a quemar, bebé, a quemar.

Mi única preocupación eran las zorras de la escuela.

Pasos de bebé significaba que yo tendría que dar a Edward una nueva apariencia y confianza lentamente. La parte desafortunada provenía de _Catch 22_. Con un nuevo estilo, Edward sería absolutamente irresistible, incluso para idiotas como Jessica y Lauren. Especialmente para Jessica y Lauren. Y, aunque quería hacerlo mío y luego mostrarlo en la forma en que se merecía, no quería que esas despistadas vacas encajaran sus garras en él. Sin embargo, con el fin de darle a Edward confianza, necesitaría este cambio de estilo y tiempo para acostumbrarte a él. Iba a ser un proceso lento.

Pensar en otras personas metiendo sus garras en mi captura era seriamente agobiante, así que terminé arrojando el siguiente vestuario que saqué con un poco más de vigor del que planeaba.

—¡Oye! —Oí exclamar a Edward desde la puerta del baño—. ¡No hagas daño a mis pobres e inconscientes ropas!

Iba a decirle que no fuera tan maricón, pero cuando me di la vuelta para estar frente a él, las palabras murieron en mi boca. Las camisetas ajustadas y los vaqueros hacían cosas buenas en Edward Cullen, cosas muy buenas. La camiseta negra era del ajuste exacto y se estiraba sobre sus músculos de una manera muy apetitosa. Sus abdominales y pectorales estaban definidos y la camiseta estaba envuelta alrededor de sus hombros de la manera más impresionante. Edward no era fornido, pero la camiseta le hacía parecer un poco más grande; mucho más intimidante de lo que su ropa holgada había hecho. La parte superior era de manga corta y sus delgados músculos mostraban todo su potencial. Su piel pálida brillaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó nerviosamente, llevando sus manos para estrechar sus brazos opuestos y mirando un suéter encima de su cama.

—Tú… —le dije, sin pensar—. Eres un total idiota.

Su cabeza se levantó y me miró con confusión. Suspiré, golpeando mi mano sobre mi cara. Señalé el espejo y él captó la indirecta y caminó hacia uno de cuerpo completo en la pared. Lo vi examinarse a sí mismo, antes de caminar hacia él.

—¡Mira! —Tiré de sus brazos hacia los lados y luego tiré de él un poco hacia atrás—. ¿No puedes ver el cambio?

—¿Qué cambio, Bella? Sigo siendo Edward. —Verdaderamente era absolutamente despistado. Eso me molestó, de ninguna manera este chico debería pensar que era poco atractivo. Todavía parecía estar bajo la impresión de que la mirada de Mike era un regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Discrepaba totalmente, como cualquier otra chica en la escuela cuando lo vieran así. Los padres de Edward debían de haber sido santos de algún modo, ellos habían creado algo parecido a un Dios.

—Edward, no seas tan idiota. Te ves como un maldito modelo. Simplemente acepta el hecho de que eres un absoluto semental. También, encuentra tus lentes de contacto, tus ojos irán sin nada mañana.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí en estado de shock. Me di la vuelta y saqué otro conjunto de la cama, lo empujé en sus manos y luego señalé el cuarto de baño otra vez.

—Bella —se quejó suavemente—, no puedes hablar en serio.

Miré su rostro preocupado y decidí que si iba a llegar a alguna parte con Edward, era momento de tomarlo en serio. Tendría que usar mi arma más sagrada y secreta.

No me gustaban los regalos o tener cosas que compraron para mí. No pedía favores y no utilizaba mi apariencia o mi cuerpo como una ventaja en la vida. Pero sí había una cosa que hacía y era saber cómoconseguir lo que quería, aunque generalmente no me tomaba la molestia. Cuando hacía algo, lo hacía por mí misma. Sin embargo, se trataba de una situación de vida o muerte. Edward sexy o Edward no sexy. Así que inhalé y le presenté mi talento secreto.

Dejé que mis ojos se agrandaran y pensé en cosas tristes, como perros atropellados, hasta que estuvieron rebosantes de lágrimas no derramadas. Entonces saqué mi labio inferior y me volví para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Por favor, Edward —susurré suavemente a través de mi puchero—. ¿Por mí?

Observé victoriosamente como se daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia el baño, murmurando _tercer_ _cajón_ _a la_ _izquierda_ , mientras lo hacía. Abrí ese cajón en particular y encontré una cueva de Aladín más pequeña, sólo para gafas.

Había un cajón entero lleno de gafas y lentes de contacto, diferentes estilos y colores de nuevo. Había lentes de contacto con prescripción y de diferentes colores. Me entretuve unos minutos mirando los colores que tenía. Azules, cafés, rojos e incluso un color caramelo suave. Vaya, aparentemente la hermana de Edward había estado ahí también. Saqué unos lentes de contacto normales con prescripción y los puse a un lado, así él no los olvidaría a la mañana siguiente.

Pasé el resto de mi tarde entreteniéndome mirando mi propio desfile de modas de Edward. Nunca me había tomado la molestia de ver porno, pero estaba bastante segura de que era más caliente que eso.

—¡Recógeme mañana!, ¿está bien? —le dije antes de irme. Declaré que mi camión necesitaba algo de trabajo, pero realmente yo sólo quería ver las expresiones de la gente—. Viste el conjunto que dejé sobre tu cama, ¿sí? —Sonreí grande hacia él y él rodó sus ojos hacia mí.

—Suenas como mi hermana —me respondió, pareciendo un poco nervioso. Rodé mis ojos de regreso hacia él y salí por el camino de entrada.

—¡Oh, y Cullen! —grité hacia él—. No dejes que la atención se te suba a la cabeza mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Todavía eres mío, chico!

Sonreí mientras me alejaba. No había modo de que dejara ir a este.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

 ***** _ **Pinch, punch, first of the month, and no returns:** frase que se dice el primer día del mes para tener buena suerte._

* * *

 ** _Bueno, bueno. ¡Hola a todas! :) ¡Por fin! Aquí está el capítulo que hace taanto les debía._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado. No lo subí antes por muchas cosas que hay por hacer... ¡Lo siento!_**

 ** _¿Me dejan Review? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Tal vez? Un saludo para todas las lectoras fantasmas que siguen esta historia._**

 ** _Gracias a todas las que dejaron un comentario en los capítulos anteriores:_**

 ** _dakycullen, zujeyane, alondrixcullen1498, carocomepanqueques, bbluelilas, Yoliki, liduvina, cary, blankitapia, prisgpe, rosy canul, Roxy sanchez, lucylucy, ang3lpop, Nilari, annielopsa, tulgarita, Laura Díaz Vargas, Edeilyn G. Cullen, viivii alice, Nikola Caracola, NellyMasenMarie, Dark, Anastacia T. Crawford, twilight-love1694, Bella Cullen Halliwell, choiamberc, LissaPattinsonCullen, veronikice, fernyyuki, Danny, eli music love, danielaMc1, Montsecita Cullen Black, LuisaMarie22, Analu Swan Cullen._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**

 ** _¡Ki-Kisses!_**

 ** _-Elizabeth_**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto. Luego, esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capítulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **Edward POV**

El martes por la mañana llegó incluso más rápido que de costumbre esta semana. Ciertamente, no estaba entusiasmado con ello en lo más mínimo. Incluso la perspectiva de ver a Bella no podía mandar fuera mis preocupaciones sobre el día. Bella había estado segura de que mi nuevo estilo haría cosas buenas por mí… o algo así. Pero no podía verlo. Estaba atascado en los ajustados vaqueros rasgados y en la camisa verde aún más ajustada, con mis oscuras zapatillas. Me había puesto mis lentes de contacto, aunque estuviera reacio a hacerlo, y saqué la mochila oscura de cuero en la que ella había insistido. Me miré en el espejo durante un tiempo, pero sinceramente no vi mucha diferencia. Todavía era Edward,el friki, el perdedor, el fenómeno _._

 _No dejes que la atención se te suba a la cabeza,_ había gritado ella hacia mí cuando me dejó. Como si mi nuevo atuendo fuera a conseguirme algún tipo de atención. Para ser honesto, preferiría no tener la atención. No era como si no se metieran lo suficiente conmigo cuando trataba de mezclarme.

Pero confiaba en Bella y se lo había prometido, así que metí mis cosas de la escuela en la nueva mochila y bajé las escaleras. Como iba a recoger a Bella hoy, me había despertado muy temprano, así que, por una vez, Carlisle y Esme estaban todavía en la cocina.

—Buenos días, Edward —dijo Carlisle, sonriendo mientras yo caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Buenos días, Carlisle —contesté, sentándome y agarrando algunas tostadas de un pequeño montón en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Algo especial ocurre hoy? —preguntó, observando mi atuendo.

—No. —Mordí una tostada—. ¿Por qué?

Él dio vuelta a la página de su periódico.

—Nada, has cambiado tu estilo un poco, eso es todo. —Me sonrió y parecía un poco… orgulloso, creo.

—Te ves muy guapo hoy, Edward —dijo Esme, sentándose frente a mí con una gran taza de café en sus manos—. ¿Has comenzado a tomar los consejos de moda de Alice? —Sus ojos brillaban.

—Mmm… ¿no? —respondí. En serio no había nada muy diferente en mí. ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo?—. Bella saqueó mi guardarropa cuando vino la noche anterior. —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Bella? —Esme levantó las cejas—. ¿Tu compañera de Biología? —Maldita sea, ahora ella estaba sospechando.

—Eh… Sí —contesté rápidamente, no me interesaban las preguntas sobre mis relaciones con chicas en ese momento, así que inventé una mentira piadosa—. Cuando le dije sobre la adicción por las compras de Alice, ella no me creyó, así que tuve que mostrarle la prueba.

Dejé que mis ojos parpadearan hacia el reloj.

—De todos modos —agarré otro trozo de tostada y salí de la cocina—, la voy a recoger esta mañana, ya que su camión no está funcionando, ¡así que nos vemos más tarde!

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia el coche.

 **Bella POV**

Edward era la única persona que había conocido que podía mantener una conversación sobre la música de Debussy desde mi casa hasta la escuela. Pero, de nuevo, él condujo bastante rápido. No pude contener mi sonrisa cuando lo vi en mi puerta esa mañana, vestido con la ropa que había dejado para él. Se veía absolutamente magnífico. Me dejó sin palabras. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando me llevó a mi lado del coche y abrió la puerta para mí, cerrándola detrás de mí, antes de entrar en el otro lado y salir hacia la escuela segundaría de Forks.

Mi anticipación aumentaba cada metro que viajábamos hacia la escuela. No podía esperarpara ver las caras de todos. Me había dado cuenta la noche anterior de que el cambio de estilo de Edward fuera hoy había sido, obviamente, cosa del destino , ya que también era la revelación de la nariz de Mike, que estaría de regreso a la escuela, sin gasa, esta mañana. Había oído a las chicas susurrar acerca de lo felices que eran de que la _magnífica_ cara de Mike estuviera de vuelta otra vez. Bueno, ellas estarían en shock, porque el nuevo Edward iba a estropear totalmente a Mike. Al final del día, la mitad de las chicas en la segundaría de Forks iban a estar absolutamente cachondas. Y no por Mike.

Dejé a Edward salir y abrir la puerta para mí. Él agarró mi mochila, a pesar de mis protestas, y la arrojó sobre su hombro con la suya. Observé cómo cerró la puerta y las chicas comenzaban a mirarlo. Vi las mandíbulas caer y los ojos ensancharse. Me preguntaba si era por el hecho de que el chico con el que estaba era absolutamente impresionante o por la constatación de que era Edward. No pude evitar la sonrisa que en mi cara y tiré una de las frías manos de Edward en la mía mientras caminábamos. Me reí ligeramente cuando vi el verde del llavero que le había dado desapareciendo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Él levantó su ceja y yo articulé _caballero_ hacia él. Sonrió cuando lo entendió. _«Grrrr»,_ era el único pensamiento coherente que se me podía ocurrir.

Él llevó mi mochila hasta mi casillero, cuando finalmente accedió a devolvérmela, y yo, a regañadientes, dejé ir su mano.

—¿Edward? —Una voz vino detrás de nosotros unos minutos más tarde, mientras rebuscábamos en nuestros casilleros las cosas que necesitábamos. Ambos nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Angela y a Ben. Angela pareció sorprendida, Ben estaba sonriendo. Sip, incluso otro chico podría ver la diferencia. Me sentía como una madre orgullosa.

—Buenos días, Angela, Ben —dijo Edward sonriendo hacia los dos.

Los ojos de Angela se movieron hacia mí y yo le guiñé un ojo mientras Edward no estaba viendo. Ella levantó sus cejas cuando Edward se volvió a hablar con Ben y yo asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente. ¿No te encantan las conversaciones secretas y silenciosas?

Angela se acercó y me abrazó, creo que fue un gesto de felicitación. Bueno, así es como lo noté, especialmente porque ella susurró en mi oído con una risita:

—¡Jessica y Lauren no sabrán qué las golpeó!

—Bueno —murmuré de regreso—, al menos Mike verá este golpe viniendo desde por lo menos la mitad del corredor. —Guiñé un ojo hacia ella de nuevo, no podía retener mi sonrisa, así que no me molesté en intentarlo.

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó Angela de repente y sacó algo de su mochila, era la camiseta que le habíamos traído. Mi sonrisa se hizo imposiblemente más amplia cuando se la dimos. Él se rió de nosotros y nos dijo gracias, poniéndola en su casillero para recogerla más tarde. Murmuré hacia él que debía usarla en el gimnasio. Él sólo resopló con una risa hacia mí y Angela partió hacia su clase con Ben.

—¿Me acompañas? —pregunté, sonriendo hacia él y saliendo en dirección opuesta a nuestros amigos. Él asintió con la cabeza y tomé su mano de nuevo. No éramos novios todavía, pero nadie tenía que saberlo. Yo iba a marcar mi territorio tan pronto como fuera posible. No creía que las posibilidades de Edward diciendo sí a alguien como Lauren o Jess fueran muy altas, pero por si acaso, pensé en dejar mi posición lo más clara posible, con la esperanza de disuadirlas un poco.

Observé con diversión como las personas miraban fijamente hacia nosotros. Yo no estaba particularmente interesada en ser el centro de atención, de hecho, en la mayoría de los casos, podría haberme hecho sonrojar furiosamente como un tomate. Pero no me importaba con Edward, él sin duda necesitaba algún tiempo en el centro de atención.

Escuché mucho los susurros alrededor de mí en mi primera clase, impresionada por la respuesta que tuvo el nuevo estilo de Edward. Al final de mi tercera clase, Español con Angela, habíamos oído proclamar a Jessica Stanley que siempre lo había sabido. Rápidamente apostamos sobre cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ella y Lauren hubieran confesado amor eterno.

Hicimos otras apuestas también, quién sería la primera en invitarlo a salir, quién hablaría con él primero y qué tan ceñudo estaría Edward para la hora de la comida. Esperaba que no mucho, pero Angela estaba segura de que estaría agotado de todos sus nuevos fans para entonces. Personalmente, no podía esperar para ver a Edward y me parecía que Angela había captado eso.

—Sólo no intentes cambiarlo demasiado —me advirtió.

—No lo haré —murmuré hacia ella cuando caminábamos hacia el comedor, donde habíamos acordado reunirnos con Edward anteriormente—. Dame un mes y verás.

Ella levantó sus cejas hacia mí.

Suspiré.

—Sólo creo que necesita un poco más de estilo —le dije—. Y mucha más confianza.

Ella asintió en compresión cuando entramos en el pasillo.

Caminé dos pasos dentro del comedor y casi tuve que retroceder de nuevo por lo fuerte que me estaba riendo. Lo hacía lo más silenciosamente posible, para no llamar la atención, pero mi cuerpo entero temblaba como un volcán. Angela estaba riendo tranquilamente junto a mí por la escena.

Ben estaba sentado solo en nuestra mesa, con una gran bandeja de comida para todos nosotros. Sin embargo, Edward había sido… emboscado. Lauren y Jessica tenían sus brazos unidos con los de él y estaban tratando de llevarlo hacia su mesa, donde Mike Newton, Tyler y Eric estaban sentados, mirando muy molestos. Pero Edward parecía muy confuso y extremadamente incómodo. Me sentía mal por él, pero era demasiado divertido.

—Se lo dije —le dije a Angela, tan pronto como había logrado calmarme un poco. Ella lo miró con algo parecido a la compasión en sus ojos, antes de devolverse hacia mí.

—Será mejor que vayas a salvarlo, Bella —afirmó ella, sonriendo—. Ya que todo es, obviamente, tu culpa.

—Asumo toda la culpa —contesté e hice una reverencia, con elegantes movimientos de brazos y todo, antes de ir saltando a través del pasillo hacia Edward

—Vamos, Eddie... —Oí que Lauren ronroneaba cuando estuve más cerca—. Por favor ven a sentarte con nosotros hoy. —La vi batir sus pestañas.

—¡Si, vamos, Eddie! —Jessica se unió—. Podemos llegar a conocernos un poco mejor.

—Yo… Mmm… Yo… Quiero decir… Yo… Más o menos… Mmm… —Pobre Edward, no tenía ni idea de cómo su atractivo sexual iba a echar a perder a las chicas de Forks.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Lauren con más fuerza en su voz nasal, tirando más fuerte de su brazo. Edward se sonrojó con fuerza y vi como los ojos de Lauren se ensanchaban. Por supuesto, nadie era inmune a la absoluta ternura de Edward

Caminé directamente hacia ellos y deslicé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, dejando un beso en sus preciosos labios. Tenía una excusa y no lo pude resistir.

—Vamos, Edward —arrastré las palabras, asegurándome de usar su nombre completo—. Vamos a sentarnos con los demás. —Le sonreí y él sonrió con nerviosismo hacia mí, sus ojos amplios por mis acciones

—Eddie se sentará con nosotros hoy, Bella. Mejor suerte la próxima vez, Swan —alardeó Lauren junto a mí. Yo rodé mis ojos.

—En realidad —le dije con dulzura—. Habíamos quedado en sentarnos juntos. Así queno te metas.

—El día en que él se siente con ustedes, perdedores, será el día en que baile desnuda frente a la escuela, Swan —dijo entre dientes hacia mí. Yo resoplé con risa.

—¿Pública o privada? —pregunté—. Ya que, obviamente, pasó el último objetivo hace varios años.

Su rostro se puso rojo de ira.

—Vete a la mierda, Swan —dijo ella y escupió a mis pies.

A Edward no le iba a gustar eso.

Observé como él sacó sus brazos de sus garras y luego sentí uno sus fuertes brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura.

—No vuelvas a hablarle a Bella de esa forma —le dijo a Lauren, antes de alejarme hacia nuestra mesa.

Angela y Ben aplaudieron silenciosamente cuando nos sentamos, mientras yo puse una mano sobre la de Edward y no lo dejé quitarla de alrededor de mi cintura, la sensación me gustaba demasiado.

—Bueno —dije—, aquí estamos, nuevamente en la mesa de los perdedores —bromeé—. ¿Seguro que no deseas estar con tus amigos populares, Eddie?

Sonreí hacia él y él me miró con horror de regreso. Palmeé su brazo y me recosté en su pecho, moviendo mis pies para apoyarlos en la silla junto a mí.

—Gracias por defenderme —dije suavemente, sonriendo feliz.

—Gracias por tratar de salvarme —susurró suavemente en mi oído. Me estremecí por la sensación de su cálido aliento.

—No hay problema. ¿Puedo sólo decir _te_ _lo_ _dije_? —Él resopló.

—No entiendo —nos dijo.

—Pídele a tu hermana que te lo explique —bromeé y me preguntaba si realmente lo haría.

Él gruño detrás de mí y luego sentí su brazo apretarse alrededor de mi cintura. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Mike Newton acercándose a la mesa.

—¿Tregua, Cullen? —preguntó él, con una _encantadora_ sonrisa a través de su cara.

—No, gracias —le dijo Edward y me enderecé un poco para ver como Mike se tomaba la noticia. Estaba tan orgullosa de Edward, él podría haber ido y hecho amistad con el grupo _popular_ , pero se había quedado con nosotros. Añadí la lealtad a la lista de buenas cualidades.

Mike parecía un poco lívido.

—¿Te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigos y dices que no? —preguntó sorprendido, como si no pudiera comprender que alguien no quisiera ser su amigo—. ¿Por qué demonios no?

—No quiero ser amigo de alguien que acosa sexualmente a mujeres y trata a la personas como basura —respondió Edward simplemente. Deslicé mi mano por debajo de la mesa y apreté su rodilla en apoyo. Él me miró y sonrió.

—¡Yo no trato a las personas como basura —trató de decirle Mike—, o acoso sexualmente a mujeres! ¡A diferencia de algunas personas que van rompiendo las narices de otras personas sin ninguna putarazón!

Abrí mi boca para defender a Edward pero, para mi sorpresa, Ben lo hizo primero.

—Mike —dijo perfectamente calmado—, piérdete o me encargaré personalmente de que tengas una mandíbula rota que haga juego con tu nariz.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —exclamó Mike.

—Creo que escuchaste lo que dijo —aseguró Angela, sin rodeos—. Por favor, vete.

Saludé hacia él cuando Mike se giró y dejó nuestra mesa, saliendo de la sala enojado.

—Eh… gracias, chicos —dijo Edward, alzando y pasando su mano a través de su cabello.

—No hay problema —respondió Angela alegremente.

—Sip —dijo Ben, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Angela firmemente y acercándola a su lado—. Nosotros protegemos a los amigos, ¿no es así, Angie?

El rostro de Edward se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad.

 _Amigos_ _._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola! Les pido perdón por haber demorado un poco en actualizar. Demasiadas cosas por hacer._**

 ** _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! díganme en los Reviews que les pareció._**

 ** _Gracias a todas las que me apoyaron y me dieron animo con sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior._**

 ** _alo-star, liduvina, zujeyane, Pau'CM, Cristal82, SweetCandy92, Yoliki, Prisgpe, Chiarat._**

 ** _Y gracias a todas las lectoras fantasmas que siguen esta historia en las sombras._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el siguientes capítulo!_**

 ** _¡Ki-Kisses!_**

 ** _-Elizabeth_**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto. Luego, esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capítulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **EPOV**

 _Amigos._

Ben había dicho que ellos protegían a sus amigos _._

Y eso implicaba que yo era uno de ellos.

Mi corazón se hinchó hasta el tamaño de una pequeña luna cuando miré alrededor de nuestra pequeña mesa. Bella a mi izquierda, con mi brazo todavía envuelto firmemente alrededor de ella y no parecía importarle. Angela y Ben envueltos uno alrededor del otro de la misma manera del otro lado de la mesa, su amor irradiando de ellos en ondas.

Me sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo.

Yo, Edward Cullen, el nerd, el raro, el constantemente acosado, el bebé de la familia, el chico perdedor, tenía amigos.

Y los amaba. Más que a nada.

Los tres me habían defendido contra Mike Newton en alguna forma. Incluso la cariñosa Angela había tenido una entrada. Y Bella me había defendido antes, cuando Mike me había hecho tropezar. Ella había tomado mi mano y tirado de mí dentro de su vida. Sabía que las personas a mi alrededor podrían ser populares, ellos podrían tener un montón de amigos a su alrededor. Podrían estar sentados con Mike Newton, burlándose de mí en mi mesa, donde me había sentado solo hasta que ellos encontraron sus caminos hacia mí. Y todo comenzó con Bella Swan. Me encontré incapaz de sacar mi brazo de alrededor de ella. Encajaba allí tan perfectamente y su calor irradiaba a través de mi ropa y calentaba mi piel fría. Al igual que su bondad y su amistad habían calentado mi corazón.

Emmett a menudo me decía _cuido_ _tu_ _espalda_ cuando jugábamos béisbol con la familia, pero me había dado cuenta, cuando Lauren Mallory había insultado a Bella, que yo había _cuidado_ la espalda de Bella. Desde ahora hasta que ella no me necesitara más. También estaría para Angela y para Ben, de la misma manera que ellos lo habían hecho por mí, pero Bella tendría mi especial atención. Ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, en alguien que amaba y admiraba. Era hermosa, maravillosa y constantemente me sorprendía.

La ropa que me había puesto había atraído atención no deseada, pero en algún lugar, a lo largo del día, me di cuenta de que ella había tenido razón. A pesar de ser no deseada, la atención no era mala. La gente quería conocerme. _¡A mí!_ Por supuesto pude ver lo falsos que eran, superficiales, pero ella había tenido razón. Había escuchado a la gente llamándome atractivo, hermoso, apuesto e impresionante durante todo el día. Y, en cierto modo, realmente me gustó. Podía ser muy superficial, pero me sentí bien. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Forks, me sentí como si estuviera en el lugar apropiado y fue gracias al ángel a mi lado. Mientras que otras personas me habían ignorado, ridiculizado y se habían metido conmigo, ella había venido a salvarme y me ayudó a sentirme como Edward Cullen otra vez y no la cáscara sin amigos que había sido. Otros habían tenido miedo de mirarme, pero Bella no había tenido miedo de tirar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besarme delante de toda la escuela. Me había sorprendido y enviado hormigueos de electricidad a través de mi cuerpo. La sensación de sus labios contra los míos me había encendido. Metafóricamente.

Ella se acurrucó más contra mí y me miró con sus magníficos ojos chocolate, entonces sonrió hacia mí y me enamoré, de nuevo. Bella Swan me hacía sentir cosas que antes sólo había leído en libros. Amor y devoción hacia ella. Luego estaba la sensación que tenía cada vez que veía a otro chico mirar en su dirección y fijarse en su magnífica figura, en su cara hermosa. Me había llevado un rato, pero lo había reconocido como celos.

 _Son_ _como agujas pinchando dentro de ti, cuando ves los ojos de alguien en tu chica. Te apetece rasgar sus malditos ojos_ _,_ _aunque sabes que técnicamente no están haciendo nada malo. Es bastante confuso realmente. Te hace sentir… un cosquilleo._ Una vez Jasper había intentado explicarme los celos.

También me sentía protector sobre ella. Cuando estaba cerca de Bella, me sentía seguro. Me sentía libre y sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Quería proteger sus ojos de los horrores del mundo, quería mantenerla envuelta en mis brazos, quería tomar los golpes y las balas por ella. Si ella tropezaba, yo quería estar ahí para agarrarla.

La campana sonó y yo estaba muy sorprendido por mis pensamientos. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Angela sonriendo hacia mí intencionadamente. Le devolví la sonrisa nervioso, todavía no estaba muy seguro de toda esta cosa de la amabilidad. Nunca había tenido amigos. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Bella, luego de regreso a mí y, de repente, lo entendí, por así decirlo. Me sonrojé de un rojo brillante y tiré de mi brazo lejos de Bella. Angela sólo sonrió, con la risa bailando en sus ojos. Vi a Ben sonriendo discretamente junto a ella, cuando tiré de la mochila de Bella y de la mía sobre mi hombro, esperando a que enderezase su atuendo, antes de llevarla lejos hacia nuestra clase de Biología.

—¡Nos vemos más tarde, Angela, Ben! —Oí que Bella los saludaba, antes de sentir su suave mano en la mía.

Reduje la velocidad para poder caminar uno al lado del otro y suspiré suavemente, sintiéndome completo cuando miré hacia abajo a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Mis ojos echaron un vistazo al rostro de Bella. Ella estaba mirando cuidadosamente por donde iba. Era torpe, me había dado cuenta de que tropezaba mucho. Sin embargo, ella estaba intentando mantenerse de pie cuando sucedía, por lo que muchos otros no se daban cuenta. En un momento de audacia, apreté su mano. Sus ojos se movieron hasta encontrarse con los míos y ella sonrió hacia mí. _Voy_ _a_ _atraparte_ , traté de decirle con mis ojos, pero no estaba seguro de si me entendió. Probablemente no.

Coloqué sus cosas en el suelo cuando llegamos a Biología y luego me senté a su lado, molesto por la pérdida de su mano, que descansaba sobre la mesa junto a la mía. La vi fulminando con la mirada la parte trasera de la cabeza de Mike Newton, mientras esperábamos a que la clase comenzara. Suprimí una risa.

El señor Banner entró unos minutos más tarde y comenzó la clase, pero no podía concentrarme. En lugar de ello, centré toda mi energía en apreciar la maravilla que era Bella. Compuse una carta en mi cabeza para el gobierno, acerca de cómo encontré la octava maravilla del mundo, que estaba sentada al mi lado. Ella se convertiría en la musa de mis piezas y todo lo demás a lo largo del camino. Si eso no era maravilloso, no sabía qué lo era.

A pesar de ser un caballero, no pude evitar ser un hombre durante la larga y aburrida clase. Dejé que mis ojos vagaran hasta sus hermosas piernas cremosas, encerradas en un par de pantalones cortos de mezclilla casi indecentes. Sorprendentemente, sus pies estaban envueltos en pequeños tacones negros y gruesos, que debían haber sido la razón por la cual ella estaba caminando tan cuidadosamente. Su torso estaba cubierto por una camisa manga larga color crema, que era demasiado grande para ella. Los botones estaban abiertos para dar una idea de su pálido pecho, dejando lugar más que suficiente a la imaginación. Sobre su camisa había un pequeño chaleco negro, que estaba firmemente abrochado alrededor de su delgada cintura, dándole forma y mostrando su esbelta figura. Su cabello caía en largos ondas alrededor de sus hombros y su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz del sol que se derramaba, por una vez, a través de las ventanas del laboratorio. Sus ojos brillaban por la luz.

Suprimí un gemido, Bella Swan era absolutamente _hermosa._

Deslicé mi mano en mi bolsillo y acaricié con cariño el llavero que me había dado. Pensaba en lo feliz que me sentí cuando ella me había dado el regalo. No había tenido muchos regalos que no hubieran sido de mi familia. Había tenido algunos, estaba seguro, cuando era más joven. Un ramo de flores de Nancy Leader cuando estaba en el jardín de niños y ella estaba enamorada de mí. Y una roca mascota de mi amigo Bernard Jacks en mi primer año de escuela. Pero poco después de que me había hecho amigo de él, mi padres habían fallecido y yo había empezado mi vida como una pieza de equipaje, al ser trasladado de un lugar a otro, hasta que, finalmente unos pocos años después, Carlisle y Esme fueron lo suficientemente amables para adoptarme.

Aparte de eso, no había tenido nada como el llavero. Bella no tenía ni idea de cuanto su pequeño regalo me había afectado. Cuanta alegría encontré en un gesto tan dulce. Y, por supuesto, esa mañana, Angela, Ben y Bella me habían regalado esa remera tan graciosa para darme la bienvenida de vuelta a la escuela. Me hizo feliz que pensaran en mí mientras estaba lejos, en lugar de simplemente olvidarse de mí, como el resto de la escuela. Fui bendecido, tenía amigos.

La campana sonó, señalando el final de día, y agarré a Bella cuando ella cayó de su taburete con sorpresa. Obviamente, alguien más no había estado prestando atención. Me reí de ella y ella me miró con un sonrojo y una sonrisa avergonzada. Había desarrollado una debilidad por ese particular rojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Decidí hacerla sonrojar tanto como sea posible en el futuro. Tendría que superar mis inhibiciones y empezar a burlarme de ella un poco. Seguramente podía confiar en que no iba a salir corriendo. Era mi _amiga._ Estaba seguro de ello ahora.

Una vez más, agarré su mochila y la arrojé sobre mi hombro con la mía. Antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, valientemente tomé su mano y la saqué de la habitación conmigo. Vi a las personas mirarnos mientras caminábamos juntos por el pasillo, pero no me importaba como lo había hecho esa mañana cuando caminaba solo. Ahora sólo tenía ojos para Bella. Hice un desvío hacia mi casillero para tomar mi nueva camiseta, antes de llevarla al estacionamiento y ayudarla a entrar en mi Volvo.

Ella bromeó acerca de mi nueva popularidad cuando nos conduje a casa y describió el atuendo que quería que me pusiera al día siguiente. Me dijo que había pegado etiquetas adhesivas en él el lunes por la noche, por lo que no podía perderlo. No podía dejar de reírme de su emocionada expresión cuando describió un par de jeansoscuros y una camisa ajustada al cuerpo que me había probado la noche anterior.

La ayudé a salir del Volvo cuando llegamos a su casa e insistí en llevar su mochila hasta la puerta para ella, a pesar de que me dijo lo tonto que era. Pero yo quería hacer todo por ella. No me hubiera importado cargarla a ella también, pero creo que Bella no me hubiese dejado.

Antes de que ella entrara, me alcanzó y presionó un beso en mi mejilla, que consiguió que me pusiera rojo tan pronto como lo hizo. Me sentía embriagado mientras caminaba por la acera de vuelta a mi coche. Me palmeé las mejillas para sacarme de mi neblina cuando me metí en el interior.

Mientras conducía de regreso a mi casa, tomé la resolución de llamar a mis hermanos esa noche. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba su ayuda.

Yo iba a hacerme lo suficientemente bueno para Bella Swan y eso iba a tomar un montón de trabajo.

* * *

 _ **Ah Edward, ¿cómo no te das cuenta de lo bueno que eres?**_

 _ **¡Bueno, chicas! Acá está el siguiente capítulo. Perdonen la demora, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **Déjenme en los Reviews que les pareció. ¡Llegamos a los 100! Espero les haya gustado y un saludo a todas las que comentaron el capítulo anterior. Adoro sus Reviews, me animan a seguir con la traducción.**_

 _ **alo-star, Yoliki, Tary Masen Cullen, Bella Swan Halliwell, Roxy Sanchez, zujeyane, Prisgpe, cary.**_

 _ **Un saludo a las lectoras fantasmas que siguen esta historia en las sombras.**_

 _ **Quiero que sepan que estoy corrigiendo el capítulo 1 y pronto lo subiré.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_

 _ **¡Ki-Kisses!**_

 _ **-Elizabeth**_


	15. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto. Luego, esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capítulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 **Edward POV**

 _¿Estás ocupada?_ , decía el mensaje de texto. Me desplacé para encontrar el número de Alice e hice clic en enviar. Ella era mi mejor opción, junto con Jasper. Aunque estaba seguro de que si llamaba por teléfono a Alice, podría hablar con Jasper al mismo tiempo o poco después. Siempre estaban juntos. El secreto peor guardado en nuestra familia fue cuando Alice y Emmett cambiaron de apartamentos el día después de que mis padres hubieran regresado de su visita a la universidad. Como de costumbre, Emmett se había desenmascarado cuando mi papá había telefoneado para verificar a las chicas después de que hubieran llegado a casa. Había sido bastante tarde entonces y él había preguntado por qué Emmett estaba allí.

 _¡Este es mi apartamento, por supuesto!_ Había sido la respuesta de Emmett. Carlisle, aparentemente, había oído entonces algo que sonaba como Rosalie golpeándolo en la cabeza y gritándole tarado. Él y Esme lo habían encontrado entretenido, no les importó el cambio de todos modos.

 _¡Nop!_ La respuesta de Alice llegó varios minutos más tarde. Estaba sorprendido, pero complacido. Eran las cinco de la tarde, Carlisle y Esme no estarían en casa durante unas horas y quería mantener la cuestión de mejorarme a mí mismo para Bella lo más silencioso posible. Rápidamente cogí el teléfono de casa y marqué el número de Alice.

— _¡Edward! —_ chilló tan pronto como contestó.

—Hola, Alice —contesté feliz. Había echado de menos a mi hermana y sus tendencias hiperactivas.

— _¿Cómo puedo ser de ayuda? —_ me preguntó. Sabiendo que había algo malo, ya que por lo general llamaría cuando Esme y Carlisle estuvieran en casa, así ellos también podrían hablar.

—Sólo promete que no gritarás, ¿de acuerdo? —Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz.

— _¡Promesa! —_ dijo dulcemente a través la línea. Me podía imaginar sus dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda. Suprimí un gemido y me preparé para alejar el teléfono de mi oreja.

—¿Cómo haces… quiero decir… Mmm… ¿Cómo podría yo… Eh… ¿Cómo… —comencé, de repente muy nervioso y con algo de vergüenza. Nunca había tenido algún problema con las chicas antes, sólo las había ignorado. Ninguna nunca se había interesado en mí, así que ¿por qué molestarse con ellas?

— _Escúpelo, Edward —_ espetó Alice hacia mí, ella se estaba impacientando. Siempre quería saber lo que estaba pasando rápidamente.

—¿Cómohagoparagustarleaunachica? —me las arreglé para dejar escapar rápidamente.

Alice chilló.

— _¡O_ _h,_ _E_ _dward_ _!_ —gritó _—_. _¡JAZZY! —_ Escuché su grito para Jasper—. _¡A EDWARD LE GUSTA UNA CHICA!_

Oí un pitido y adiviné que había sido puesto en altavoz.

—Hola, Jasper —dije débilmente.

— _Hola, Edward_ _._ _—_ Él sonaba engreído.

— _¡Háblanos de ella! —_ gritó Alice. Me podía imaginar su baile alrededor del teléfono como un ritual tribal.

—Mmm… Ella es realmente hermosa, amable y eh… inteligente. Y pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, y con Angela y Ben, todos somos muy buenos amigos. Y me ha hecho empezar a usar tu ropa. —Escuché a Alice chillar de felicidad de nuevo—. Mmm, ella es realmente genial. Y yo ¿la amo?

Oí a Jasper intentar calmar a mi hermana cuando ella comenzó a hiperventilar.

Después de un largo rato, logró calmarse y hablar de nuevo.

— _¡No te preocupes, Edward! —_ gritó ella _—_. _¡Nos encontraremos con Emmett y Rosalie ahora y haremos una lista de las cosas que tienes que hacer,_ _¿_ _de acuerdo_ _?_ _Así que ve por el computador_ _,_ _¡_ _t_ _e lo enviaremos por mail muy pronto! ¡Te quiero! ¡Adiós! —_ Y entonces cortó el teléfono.

Gruñí. Fabuloso. Emmett iba a estar en mi vida amorosa. ¡Qué alegría!

Sin embargo, hice lo que ella dijo y me dirigí a mi habitación para encender mi ordenador. Mientras cargaba, busqué el atuendo que Bella había escogido. Era justo como lo había descrito. Lo puse sobre una silla, para que estuviese listo cuando despertara al día siguiente, y regresé a mi escritorio donde mi ordenador estaba completamente cargado.

Abrí internet y navegué en la red mientras esperaba.

Nunca había sido una persona de mucho ordenador. Era un nerd, pero no un _geek_ de la computadora o algo así. Podría enviar un _mail_ y escribir un documento en Word. Aparte de eso, estaba bastante perdido. Gracias a Dios por _Google_.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, mientras estaba navegando en nada en particular. Me levanté, eché llave a la puerta y cerré las cortinas, antes de sentarme nuevamente. No sabía por qué, pero estaba algo avergonzado, lo que estaba a punto de hacer parecía un poco… ¿femenino?

Cerré la ventana que había estado utilizando y abrí otra. _Google_ apareció frente mí y me senté durante unos minutos pensando lo que iba a escribir.

 _Cómo_ _seducir_ parecía vulgar, pero _cómo_ _conseguir_ _una_ _novia_ parecía inmaduro y un poco tonto.

 _Lo_ _que_ _las_ _chicas_ _quieren_ parecía un buen punto intermedio y, rápidamente, lo escribí en la barra de búsqueda e hice doble clic.

Aparecieron los resultados e hice clic en el hipervínculo. Una página adornada con remolinos rosas y rojos apareció. Rodé mis ojos. Pero comencé a leer el texto:

Decía: _Los diez mejores tips (por su encantadora amiga)_.

 _¿Alguna vez quisiste conocer los diez mejores trucos para enamorarla? ¡Sigue_ _estas_ _diez reglas y no podrás fallar! (_ _A_ _plican términos y condiciones)_ _._

 _1\. Conoce a tu chica:_ _n_ _o hay dos iguales, cada chica es única, ¡así que no generalices! ¡Es el primer paso para estrellarse y quemarse! Por lo tanto_ _,_ _conoce a tu chica_ _:_ _lo que le gusta, lo que le disgusta_ _,_ _especialmente lo que quiere y necesita. No todas las chicas están interesadas en un polvo rápido y no todas las chicas están interesadas en una relación a largo plazo, ¡así que pon tus habilidades a trabajar y habla detalladamente con ella!_

 _2\. Sé un hombre:_ _a_ _algunos chicos les gusta que las chicas los aborden_ _,_ _lo encuentran sexy o simplemente son tímidos. ¡Pero la verdad es que las chicas quieren ser seducidas! ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Es romántico! ¡Así que sé un hombre e inténtalo!_

 _3\. Ten confianza:_ _n_ _inguna chica quiere a alguien que es demasiado tímido para decir su nombre o hablar con ella. Cree en ti mismo, eres digno de ella, puedes conseguir a la chica. ¡Pero cuidado, el exceso de confianza es letal!_

 _4\. Dile las cosas:_ _s_ _i piensas que ella es hermosa_ _,_ _¡_ _DÍCELO_ _! ¡Por el amor de_ _D_ _ios! Si crees que huele bien_ _,_ _que conduce un coche bonito o que se ve especialmente linda hoy, ¡HAZLE SABER! Porque_ _,_ _confía_ _en_ _nosotras_ _, quiere saber. Ella no pasó una hora extra frente al espejo esta mañana para que las personas murmuren hacia ella._

 _5\. Escúchala:_ _o_ _ye sus problemas y hazle saber que estás escuchando. Hazle preguntas (¡pero no curiosees!), y ofrécele tus consejos y un hombro para llorar. Vamos, que no es tan difícil._

 _6\. Sé un caballero:_ _n_ _o estamos diciendo que tienes que llevar sus bolsas por todas partes, comprarle todo lo que la hace sonreír, abstenerte completamente de tocarla o fulminar a cualquiera que mire hacia ella de manera inapropiada. Pero_ _¿_ _es realmente difícil abrir algunas puertas y ayudarla a levantarse cuando ella tropieza?_

 _7\. No seas abrumador:_ _s_ _í, ella va a tener otros amigos, compañeros hombres, etcétera. Supéralo_ _._ _N_ _o eres el único hombre en su vida y nunca lo serás. Acepta esto ahora. No trates de detenerla de hacer las cosas que le gustan y_ _,_ _definitivamente_ _,_ _no uses la violencia contra ella. Estás siendo un caballero, ¿recuerdas?_

 _8\. No tengas miedo de tomar el control: Toma su mano, tócala, bésala, juega con su cabello. La mayoría de_ _las_ _chicas aman, e incluso anhelan_ _,_ _el afecto. Averigua que le gusta y hazlo. Las chicas tienen otras necesidades también_ _,_ _¡_ _c_ _úmplelas!_

 _9\. Entretenla:_ _n_ _o tienes que ser el payaso de la clase para_ _interesarle_ _a una chica. Chistes e historias graciosas están bien_ _,_ _pero hablar con ella es simplemente vital. El ingenio rápido ganará puntos. A pesar de las miradas que podrían darte, a las chicas también les encanta ser objeto de burlas de vez en cuando e incluso las cosquillas. No son frágiles y no quieren ser tratadas como cristal todo el tiempo_ _,_ _así que diviértete._

 _10\. Lo más importante es que ella confíe en ti. Esto será la base de su relación. Así que, no mientas, no engañes, no hagas nada a sus espaldas (¡_ _a_ _menos que sea para conseguir ese regalo especial!)._

 _¡Buena suerte!_

No imprimí la página, pero la añadí a favoritos para futuras referencias. La página parecía bastante interesante y parecía que la información era válida. Oí un _ding_ y vi que había recibido un _mail_ de Alice. Hice clic sobre él y leí la información que había enviado.

Para mi sorpresa, la lista de Alice era prácticamente la misma que había encontrado en el sitio web. Aunque hubo una obvia diferencia. En grande y en negrita, en la parte inferior, ella había escrito:

 _ **Edward: Hay revistas de moda debajo de mi cama**_ _ **,**_ _ **has uso de ellas.**_

Resoplé. No las necesitaría. Bella se había, aparentemente, convertido en mi nueva selectora de atuendo.

No es que me importara.

En lo más mínimo.

Envié a Alice un _mail_ de regreso para darle las gracias y le aseguré que seguiría sus reglas sobre cómo hacer mía a Bella.

Comenzaría al día siguiente.

.

 **Bella POV**

El miércoles por la mañana llegó en un aguacero de lluvia. Cuando abrí la puerta, me sorprendió encontrar a Edward parado en el umbral, sosteniendo un gran y colorido paraguas y sonriendo hacia mí. Él había logrado escoger un magnífico y ajustado suéter color crema debajo de una chaqueta negra, en lugar de la camiseta que había escogido para él. Se podía confiar en el tiempo para poner un impedimento en las cosas, estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward en esa ajustada camiseta de nuevo.

—Así que tienes un poco de sentido de la moda después de todo —murmuré mientras me deslizaba bajo el paraguas con él.

—Me gustó demasiado —me dijo y lo miré con confusión—. Lo encontré en el armario bajo las escaleras. —No pude evitar reírme de él, antes de golpearle suavemente el estómago. Esperé mientras él abría la puerta para mí y luego observé como subía en el coche conmigo, dejando el paraguas detrás de él. Sonreí, Dios, era magnífico. Tendría que empezar a trabajar más en su confianza. ¡Sólo quedaban veintinueve días!

Edward comenzó a hacerme numerosas preguntas esa mañana, alegando que él no sabía lo suficiente acerca de mí, ya que nos conocíamos hacía poco tiempo.

Las preguntas fueron desde mi color favorito (verde desde hace poco), hasta muchas preguntas sobre mis amigos en Phoenix (no muchos). Cuando llegamos a la escuela, estaba segura de que él se había quedado sin preguntas para hacerme, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro me dijo que yo estaba equivocada.

Siempre caballero, él salió con su paraguas, vino a abrir la puerta para mí, cubriéndome de la lluvia, y me sorprendió agarrando mi mano con la suya. Sonreí hacia él, tal vez estaba ganando confianza por sí mismo.

Me gustaba este Edward confiado.

Cuando llegamos dentro, él bajó el paraguas y lo dejó balancearse a nuestro lado, rociando gotas de agua por todo el lugar y me hizo reír cuando el conserje nos fulminó con la mirada al pasar. Las personas nos miraron cuando caminamos por el corredor, pero, una vez más, nadie se burló de Edward, ni siquiera por tener un paraguas enorme de varios colores. Incluso, un chico de un año inferior comentó al pasar junto a nosotros que era un paraguas genial, haciéndome estallar en risas una vez más.

Nadie trató de hacer tropezar a Edward.

A la hora del almuerzo, había escuchado que Edward rechazó las citas de Lauren y de Jessica y no podía dejar de tararear una alegre melodía de camino a la cafetería. Angela me miró como si yo estuviera loca, pero lo atribuyó a mi fantasía de los pantalones de Edward, cosa que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, empecé a preguntarme si Lauren iría a límites insospechados como Mike lo había hecho. Es decir, empujar a Edward contra un casillero y manosearlo. Me dije que si ella lo hacía, probablemente se vería como Mike cuando había hecho lo mismo. La primera cosa que haría, en caso de que realmente atacara a Edward de tal modo, sería asegurarme de que no tuviera hijos en un futuro próximo o algo así.

—Parece que vas a tener que salvarlo de nuevo. —Angela rió mientras deambulábamos por el pasillo y pudimos ver a Edward, sostenido una vez más por Lauren y Jess. Observé, riendo, como Angela cruzaba el pasillo hacia Ben. Caminé hacia Edward, que estaba de espaldas hacia mí, y decidí tener un poco de diversión mientras me deshacía de _Tweedledee_ y _Tweedledum*._

Sentí a Edward saltar cuando deslicé mi mano en su bolsillo trasero, antes de que hubiera notado que era yo, y luego deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Bella —exhaló suavemente. Había un rosa tiñendo sus mejillas y parecía aliviado de verme.

—Edward —contesté, sonriendo hacia él, antes de ponerme de puntitas de pie para presionar un beso en sus labios, como había hecho el día anterior—. Hasta luego, Lauren, Jess —dije en una voz cantarina, agitando mis dedos sarcásticamente hacia las dos y tirando de Edward lejos de ellas.

Mantuve mi mano en su bolsillo trasero un momento más, su culo era realmente magnífico. Lo apreté antes de deslizar mi mano fuera de su bolsillo cuando alcanzamos la mesa y él pareció sorprendido. Mi cara estaba sonriendo. Angela y Ben parecían extremadamente divertidos. Cuando nos sentamos, descansé mi mano en su muslo y fui recompensada cuando él deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tiró de mí más cerca de él. Suspiré con satisfacción. Estaba disfrutando mucho de esta recién descubierta confianza de Edward, que parecía haber aumentado durante la noche.

Ahora, sólo si él tuviera la confianza suficiente para tirar de mí en un armario de suministros, desnudarme y hacerme el amor rápido y fuerte…

Espontáneamente, me puse un objetivo para el final de la semana. En él estaba Edward, en algún sitio aislado, con sus manos toqueteándome.

Lamí mis labios y moví mi mano más arriba del muslo de Edward. Su brazo se apretó con más fuerza a mi alrededor.

Dos y pocos días hasta el viernes, el final de la semana…

 _Excelente._

 _._

* * *

 ***** _ **Tweedledum y Tweedledee**_ : _(Patachunta y Patachún, Tararí y Tarará o Do mi sol y Sol mi do en la traducción española) son personajes del cuento A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí de Lewis Carroll y de una canción de cuna inglesa anónima. Los nombres fueron tomados de un poema de John Byrom y parece que provienen del hecho de enredar con los dedos o agitarlos sin ningún sentido práctico (tweedle)._

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todas! Sé que actualizo muy tarde, que demoro mucho, pero las tareas y los inconvenientes no paran. Perdón ;)**_

 _ **¡Les vengo a hacer una aclaración! Creo que muchas de ustedes habrán notado que Edward en algunos capítulos aparece con el apellido Masen y en otros con el de Cullen, la autora ha informado que se debe a un error de ella, pero que es valido usar ambos apellidos ya que el nombre completo de nuestro protagonista es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Así que pide perdón por esta pequeña confusión. ;)**_

 _ **¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las que dejaron un Review en el capítulo anterior. Me animan a seguir con la traducción.**_

 _ **lucylucy, Chiarat, alo-star, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Liduvina, Dajokaed, Yoliki, Roxy Sanchez, Prisgpe, cary.**_

 _ **¡El siguiente capítulo estará un poco Hot!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**_

 _ **¡Ki-Kisses!**_

 _ **-Elizabeth**_


	16. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco es mía, pertenece a **Rolled-Over-Beethoven**. Yo solo traduzco.

 **Summary:** Edward el Geek intimidado, el ultimo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia del instituto. Luego, esto se vine a bajo con la llegada de Bella, quien construirá a un nuevo Edward, perdiendo su corazón el el intento. Lemmons, lenguaje fuerte, humor.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Beteado por Flor Carrizo. Gracias a ella por hacer la lectura de este capítulo mas agradable para ustedes. :3**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **.**

 **Edward POV**

El miércoles comencé interrogando a Bella, decidido a saber absolutamente todo lo posible sobre ella. Desde su artista favorito, hasta su olor menos favorito. Creé una carpeta en mi cabeza y la etiqueté como _Todo lo que hay que saber sobre Bella Swan_ y la observé llenarse de conocimiento durante todo el día. Sabía que no sería una tarea breve, pero tenía el resto de mi vida para llegar a saber todo, tenía la intención de utilizar ese tiempo. También decidí trabajar en mi confianza, la cual, tenía que ser dicho, subió como un cohete cuando ella deslizó una mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mis jeans. Casi perdí el control cuando ella manoseó mi culo antes de sentarse en nuestra mesa.

Después, el camino hacia Biología estuvo lleno de pensamientos acerca de arrastrarla hacia un armario y liarme con ella. Realmente necesitaba aprender a controlar mis hormonas a su alrededor. Esto debía ser lo que Mike Newton sentía, tener el impulso de arrastrar personas en armarios todo el tiempo. Aunque yo sólo tenía esos sentimientos por unapersona, no por toda la otra mitad de las especies.

A lo largo de los próximos días, comencé a sentirme menos sorprendido cuando ella me besaba. Me dio un beso en la mejilla cuando me vio y me besó en los labios cuando se deshizo de mis admiradoras. Y a veces parecía besarme sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Cuando la dejé en su puerta el jueves, ella de repente presionó sus labios sobre los míos, más duro y más largo de lo habitual, antes de guiñarme un ojo, caminar dentro y cerrar la puerta en mi cara.

Empecé a entender lo que el término _bolas_ _azules_ significaba. Y comencé a odiar despertarme por la mañana, puesto que lo primero que tenía que hacer era tomar una ducha fría.

El hecho de que desde el miércoles ella comenzó a tocarme al azar no ayudó mucho. Durante el almuerzo tenía su mano en mi muslo, apretando de vez en cuando, y me estaba poniendo caliente. Eso continuó durante Biología y, después, me hizo tomar su mano en el camino a casa. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Bella, me negaba a creer que en realidad pudiera desearme _._ Hice una sutil pregunta al respecto a Ben cuando estábamos esperando por Bella y Angela al final del jueves. Él se rió de mí y preguntó si ella estaba sexualmente frustrada. Me sonrojé, mucho, y no seguí con el tema.

 _¿Ella lo_ _estaba_ _?_

El viernes por la mañana me dio otro suave beso en los labios, antes de sostener mi mano en el coche todo el camino hacia la escuela.

Me besó en la mejilla cuando la atrapé cuando casi se cayó al salir del auto.

Me besó en los labios cuando dijimos adiós en nuestros casilleros.

Y me besó de nuevo para deshacerse de Lauren y Jessica a la hora del almuerzo, mientras manoseaba mi culo.

Ella se instaló en mis brazos mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa para comer, descansando su mano en mi muslo, incluso más arriba que antes, apretando y encendiéndome.

Y su mano se deslizó en mi bolsillo trasero durante Biología.

Mi pene se ponía más duro con cada beso y con cada maldito toque.

A la mitad de la clase no podía pensar correctamente y terminé tomando el asunto en mis propias manos. Mis hormonas estaban a toda marcha. Puse mi mano en su muslo desnudo (ella llevaba una falda a cuadros ridículamente corta, _de nuevo_ ), y comencé lentamente a frotar mi mano a lo largo de su suave piel. La sensación casi me hizo gemir. Me estaba poniendo incluso más duro mientras lo hacía, pero _tenía_ que tocarla. No había manera de que pudiera mantener mis manos fuera de ella. Eche un vistazo a su rostro mientras acariciaba su muslo y vi que estaba mordiendo su labio, sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas. Preocupado de que ella no estuviera disfrutando de mi toque, rápidamente retiré mi mano; pero antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, ella la empujó de regreso y la colocó todavía más arriba en su muslo. Apenas retuve un gemido.

Al final de Biología, agarré su brazo y la saqué rápidamente de la clase.

—Bella —murmuré en su oído—, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Hice un gesto hacia ella y luego hacia mí.

—¿Tal vez podamos hablar de esto en un lugar más privado? —murmuró de regreso, sonrojándose de un hermoso color rojo.

Asentí y tiré de ella hacia mi coche. Ella hizo un gesto hacia la parte trasera.

—Las personas nos pueden ver.

Nos subimos en él.

—Así que, ¿qué son… —Ella me cortó con sus labios y sentí que lanzó una de sus piernas sobre las mías, sentándose a horcajadas. Solté un gemido gutural cuando ella cayó sobre mí, sus manos empuñadas en mi cabello y su lengua pidiendo entrada en mi boca.

Me encontré besándola de regreso y mis manos agarrando sus sedosos muslos de nuevo, pasando ligeramente mis dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Edward —gimió suavemente contra mis labios y me encontré mordisqueando el de ella otra vez, usando los trucos que me había enseñado la última vez para hacerla gemir.

Presionó su pecho contra el mío y me estremecí de placer. Otro gemido escapó de mi garganta y llevé mis manos hacia arriba hasta envolver sus caderas. Ella empuñó mi cabello con más fuerza, tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás y deslizando su pequeña lengua en mi boca; bailando una vez más con la mía. Su aliento me llenó, su dulce fragancia cautivando mis fosas nasales obstruyendo mis sentidos. Ella olía a fresas y sabía como el cielo.

Se retiró para respirar de nuevo y murmuró contra mis labios, antes de atacarlos.

—¿Qué? —murmuré, alejándome por un momento.

—Tócame. —Respiró contra mis labios, antes de unir nuestras bocas una vez más. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a luchar por el dominio y esa vez no lo dudé, deslizando mis manos por su cuerpo y manoseando sus pechos a través de su suave jersey azul. Encajaban perfectamente en mis manos, los acaricié suavemente y luego los amasé con un poco más de presión.

Mi lengua ganó la lucha por el dominio y la empujé en su boca, explorando su dulce textura, su exquisito sabor.

—Bella —gemí suavemente, cuando necesitamos más aire; mis labios todavía tocando los suyos, incapaz de romper la conexión entre nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos aún estaban agarrando sus pechos.

—Más —gimió ella nuevamente y deslicé mi lengua en su boca, saboreándola de nuevo.

Me apreté contra ella, incluso más fuerte esa vez, desesperado por más de Bella. Saqué una mano de su pecho y ella gimió por la perdida. La deslicé hacia abajo por su cuerpo y en torno a su culo, apretándolo suavemente. Se meció en mi regazo y no pude evitar levantarme ligeramente para reunirme con ella. Mi erección se abultaba a través de mis jeans, desesperada por liberarse.

Sentí sus manos dejar mi cabello y, por un momento, me pregunté qué estaba haciendo. Oí un chasquido, pero no pude ver lo que estaba haciendo hasta que se apartó. La vi deslizar sus manos por el jersey y luego sacar su sujetador por una de las mangas. Lo lanzó al otro lado del coche y bajó sus labios hacia los míos un momento.

—Así, Edward —dijo suavemente, alejándose de nuevo.

Observé, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, como ella empujó mis manos dentro de su jersey y las colocó sobre sus pechos desnudos. Casi me vine en ese momento.

—Ah… —gimió ella, cuando mis frías manos tocaron su piel desnuda por primera vez—. Tócame —pidió.

No podría haberme detenido a mí mismo si hubiera querido. Mis manos recorrieron sus suaves montículos, explorándolos con cuidado, antes de apretarlos ligeramente, haciéndola gemir. Encontré sus pezones duros y pasé mis dedos sobre ellos suavemente y luego los pellizqué un poco más duro. Ella echó su hermosa cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, empujando sus caderas contra las mías. Mi erección palpitaba.

Ella se inclinó hacia mí y nuestros labios se encontraron una vez más. Dejé mis manos acariciar su liso estómago y tracé el contorno de su espalda, antes de llevarlas nuevamente a su fabuloso pecho. Tomé sus pechos una vez más, apretando suavemente antes de deslizar mis palmas sobre sus pezones y presionándolos hacia el centro. Después dejé que mis dedos se perdieran y empecé a acariciar sus suaves picos, sintiendo sus gemidos de placer contra mis labios. Nunca había estado más encendido en mi vida.

Entonces oímos el timbre de la escuela sonar.

Bells rápidamente se quitó de encima mío y nos dirigimos, yo muy lentamente, fuera de las puertas y nos metimos en la parte delantera del coche. Metí las llaves en el encendido y pisé el acelerador. La oí reír a mi lado cuando partimos hacia su casa, donde la dejé cinco minutos más tarde. Ella no esperó a que le abriera la puerta. Sólo se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla, antes de salir hacia el camino y entrar en su casa.

 _¿Qué demonios acaba_ _ba_ _de pasar?_

 _._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola chicas! Esta vez no demoré tanto en actualizar. ;) ¡Esta linda pareja empieza a avanzar y a llegar un poco más lejos! Clap Clap_**

 ** _¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo un poco hot!_**

 ** _Díganme en los Reviews que les pareció. Y gracias a todas las que dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior, me animan a seguir con la traducción._**

 ** _lucylucy, Chiarat, blankitapia, cary, Prisgpe._**

 ** _Un saludo a las lectoras fantasmas que siguen esta historia en las sombras._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**

 ** _¡Ki-Kisses!_**

 ** _-Elizabeth_**


End file.
